Together, as one
by karupin13
Summary: when Sasuke and Ino finally found love in each other, things would just get in the way; Ino's engagement to Shikamaru and Sasuke's sudden disappearance. read and review people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: the chapter 1 was re-write. hope you enjoy this multi-chapter Sasu-Ino fic. =)  
**

********** i don not own the Naruto characters involved in this fic.**

**Together, as one**

**Chapter 1- Heartbreaking Engagement **

It was a usual day in Konoha, everyone's doing their daily duties including one Yamanaka Ino, she was on the stool behind the counter of her family's flower shop, looking outside but not seeing the passersby. She's been thinking her situation over and over until she felt a tap on her shoulder,

"Are you okay?" Haruno Sakura asked, "You're really deep in your thoughts that you didn't actually see me coming in." She added with a hint of concern. Ino manage to put out a fake smile.

"I'm okay Sakura, I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention." She said, Sakura creased an eyebrow and leaned over to look at her best friend closely.

"Are you sick? You're not the usual Ino that I know." It was Ino's turn to creased her eyebrow "you aren't the usual you. I mean, the Ino I know is like the energetic type, look at you, you look so sad and . . . . And depressed" Sakura finished her sentence which made Ino realized her own self.

"Well Sakura," Ino stated,

"Is it because of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura concluded, Ino looked up at her and sighed.

"Ah~ he was part of it but. . ." she trailed "I'm sorry Sakura, I just don't feel to share this with anyone right now."

"But you have to tell me what's bothering you." Sakura was clearly losing her patience on her, and Ino knew it. Ino took a deep, long breath and look at Sakura. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's bugging you." Sakura stated as she crossed her arms.

"Okay-okay." Ino replied as she too crossed her arms and took a deep breath again before she spoke. "Sasuke-kun . . . he . . . confessed to me last night." She said, Sakura's eyes went wide that Ino thought it would pop-out of its case, when her best friend's reaction didn't change she leaned over and shook her shoulders. Sakura gained her consciousness once again but didn't say anything. "You okay now?" she asked, Sakura just stared at her blankly, having no choice Ino continued. "He confessed to me last night, I know you wouldn't believe it but he actually did, it was a shocking confession but yeah-"

"Okay-okay, enough with the blabbering, If Sasuke-kun confessed to you, why are you so gloomy then?" Sakura finally managed to ask, it didn't surprised her to know that her once upon a time childhood crush turned friend had confessed to her best friend, after all her and Ino's rivalry over Sasuke stopped a long time ago and she was with Naruto now.

"It's not his confession that makes me sad; in fact, I am very happy that he finally sees me, that he finally recognized my feelings for him." Ino stated, confused on what Ino was saying, Sakura kept her eyes on her friend, waiting for her to continue. "But Sakura, I. . ." Ino sighed before she looked at Sakura's eyes, "I'm engaged to Shikamaru."

* * *

Sakura slumped on her bed, tired and confused for the happenings on her friends lives. Unlike her and Naruto, Sasuke and Ino's lives were complicated, she knew that her friends both found new feelings for each other and it makes her happy for that, but Ino's confession a while ago in their flower shop made her felt sad for the both of them.

_I wish I could do something to help them fix this mess_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto suddenly popped on Sakura's bedroom terrace which made the pink-haired girl to stood in a fighting stance, when she recognized who her visitor was, she relaxed herself and walked towards the sliding door and opened it, inviting her lover inside.

"What brings you here?" as soon as Naruto entered the room, Sakura asked as she enclosed him in an embrace, Naruto returned the gesture before he pushed her lightly to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I just missed you." Naruto said as they sat down on Sakura's bed. "Got a problem?" he asked, Sakura looked at him with sadness in her eyes before she answered.

"I don't think I should mingle myself with this, but I can't help it. I want to help them."

"Help them?" Sakura nodded as she stood up and walked out of her room and went to her terrace; she could feel the wind passed her by.

"Ino and Sasuke-kun" Naruto followed her, his eyes darted on her as she tucked some of her pink strands on her ear. "Ino told me that Sasuke-kun confessed to her"

"Isn't it great? Finally, Sasuke and Ino will be together?" Naruto exclaimed but when he saw Sakura's expression, his excitement dissolved.

"I know, but. . ."

"What's the problem with it Sakura-chan?" he asked, his arms snaked on her waist.

_I'm engaged to Shikamaru._

"Ino's engaged to Shikamaru." Sakura finally managed to say then her tears fell uncontrollably in her eyes, Naruto turned her around and pulled her in an embrace as he calmed her down.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. We'll help them." Naruto assured her.

* * *

"Ino – Ino, are you here?" Inoichi knocked on his daughter's room twice before he opened the door; he looked around and saw that Ino's not in her room. "Ino, where are you?" he asked out loud when he went outside of Ino's room and scanned their home. Ino would be probably home by now because her shift in their flower shop had ended a couple of hours ago. Inoichi went down to find Uchiha Sasuke in their front door he wouldn't be surprised to see him around Konoha, but it did take him aback when he stood there in his front door – together with her only daughter, hands were entwined with one another.

"Father" Ino said, her eyes couldn't meet his.

"Yamanaka-san, I want to ask you something." It was Uchiha's voice that followed her daughter's uncertain call.

"What's the meaning of that?" he asked, his eyebrows creased as he pointed at their entwined hands. He watched as Ino tried to let go of her hand but Sasuke gripped her tighter.

"Yamanaka-san" Sasuke said, as he held their hands up for the older man to clearly see their joined hands. "I want to ask for your daughter's hand."

"Sasuke" Ino could only utter his name, he knew Ino was afraid of what her father might do to him but he could care less, because right at this moment, all he wanted was to make her his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: i don not own the Naruto characters involved in this fic.  
**

******Together, as one**

**Chapter 2- Troubled Reality**

"Yamanaka-san" Sasuke said, as he held their hands up for the older man to clearly see their joined hands. "I want to ask for your daughter's hand."

"Sasuke" Ino could only utter his name, he knew Ino was afraid of what her father might do to him but he could care less, because right at this moment, all he wanted was to make her his bride.

.

.

.

It took a couple or more minutes before Inoichi's brain processed the information he just heard and it didn't help that _those_ _sinful_ hands were still tangled with _those innocent hands_ of his precious daughter.

"You're going to what?" Inoichi couldn't contain his anger anymore as he suddenly moved towards the couple and strangle the man in front of him, his grip tighten every second that passed. It was until he felt someone hugged him from behind that he heard his daughter's silent cries. He loosen his grip on Sasuke bit by bit until he finally let him go and turn around to look at Ino, her eyes were now starting to get swollen and puffy.

"Father, please let us be." Ino tighten her hugged on Inoichi, "I really love him."

"Yamanaka-san" Inoichi turned to see Sasuke kneeled before him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!" Ino saw Sasuke that she immediately moved to him and tried to help him get up.

"I would be grateful . . . if you will . . . allow us, Yamanaka-san" the usually arrogant Uchiha Sasuke, in Inoichi's view point said in between deep breaths as he leaned on Ino and snaked his arms on her waist and shoulder for balance. Inoichi shifted his gaze from the Uchiha to the arms that were currently on his daughter's waist and shoulder. He closed his eyes to calm himself and counted up to ten before he answered.

"No. I don't want you to be Ino's husband. And besides, haven't Ino told you that-"

"Father~!" he was interrupted by Ino's voice, "Please" she said, Inoichi saw Sasuke's confusion that he concluded that Ino haven't told him yet, and so he decided to end this all.

"Ino's engaged to Shikamaru, Uchiha." He said, Ino saw Sasuke's surprised expression and an overwhelming feeling had just been ignited in her system and the next thing she knew was all of her surroundings became black.

"Ino~!" she heard her father's and Sasuke's voices but she doesn't have any strength to even open her eyes and so she let that overwhelming feeling consume her.

* * *

_No matter what happened, I will always protect you- even if I'm afar from you._

Ino opened her eyes and scanned the room she was in _I'm at the hospital?" _she thought, then she felt a sudden movement behind her; she turned to see Shikamaru stretched.

"Oh~ you're awake, how'd you feel?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed his eyes lazily and covered his mouth to yawn.

"I feel better, why you're here? Where's father . . . and-" she trailed, the images of their last encounter with her father flashed on her mind. She tried to restrain the tears the freely escaped from her eyes, Shikamaru noticed it and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Your father just left an hour ago to visit your house; you've been here for the past three days. . . And as for Uchiha, he's been assigned on an A-rank mission and left yesterday." He said, Ino noticed that Shikamaru's been uneasy when he told about Sasuke's whereabouts.

"Oh~" she manage to say, "When . . . when I be able to get home?" she asked again just to ease the awkwardness that emitting at that moment.

"Since you've just awoke, you will be staying here for another night." Shikamaru said, as he stretched once more.

"Shika" Ino called, Shikamaru turned his attention on his blonde friend turned fiancé, her eyes were disturbed, and he knew what she wants to say.

"Ino, it's troublesome to go against _our_ fathers. I hope you understand." He said as he stood up "I'll call Sakura to keep you accompany."

After Shikamaru left, Ino sat on her bed; she looked at the window and pondered on her situation. _It's so unfair_ she thought, after Sasuke finally recognized her and his feelings for her, there it goes; her father wants her to marry her childhood friend and former teammate _just for the sake of the clan's special bond!_ She stomped her legs childishly on the bed as tears now liberally escaped on her blue eyes _stupid special bond!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Ino, may I come in?" Ino heard the door slid opened and revealed Sakura who was holding a tray of food for her. "Shikamaru told me that you're awake, here have something to eat." She said as she handed the tray on her, she accepted it and placed it on her lap.

"thank you Sakura" she said as she wiped her tears and started eating her food, Sakura just nodded before walking towards the window and opened it, fresh air came in and it made Ino's troubled mind and body to relax. Seeing her friend in a calm state, Sakura's smile formed on her lips as she walked towards Ino and hugged her lightly. It's rare for them to communicate using gestures and it amazed them both that after not being this close for the longest time, it was still easy for them to do it, as if they never been once rival.

"You know, you have me to lean on." Sakura said, patting her once again best friend's back for comfort.

"I know Sakura; it's just that, every time I think about it, it makes me weak. I. . . I don't know what Sasuke-kun think about me now. I know he's mad because I didn't-"

"shhh, Sasuke-kun is not mad at you Ino. In fact. . ." Sakura cut her off but looked around the room to sense if there was some unwanted presence before she continued. "Sasuke-kun is not mad Ino. Before he left for his mission yesterday, he sneaked a visit to you. Of course you wouldn't know that because you're still unconscious that time, and Shikamaru-"

"What about Shikamaru, Sakura?" Ino asked, eager to know what Shikamaru could have been done to her beloved Sasuke while she's asleep. Sakura's green orbs pierce through Ino's blue ones, sending uneasy feeling on her. Many thoughts filled up her mind as to what Shikamaru did to her Sasuke.

"Shikamaru-" They heard the door slid open as Inoichi come in.

"Ino, you're finally awake. I'm so worried about you." Inoichi said as he stormed his way towards the bed where Ino and Sakura sat, Sakura moved slightly as to give way to the older man; he nodded on her upon recognition before he hugged his daughter lightly. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter Sakura." He said, as he patted Ino's head.

"No problem Inoichi-san, it's my duty after all." She replied back, bowing a little, she gave Ino a wry smile before she excused herself from the father and daughter before she finally made her way out of Ino's room.

"Ino, how do you feel?" her father asked, she was still on her sitting position which allowed Inoichi to took a small space to seat on.

"I'm okay now father, just a little bit tired but I can go home by tomorrow." She said with a small smile, and dragged her eyes on anything but her father; her mind was fighting if she would open the last topic they've discussed before she passed out.

"It's good to know you're safe from any harm. Tsunade-sama said that you passed out because of too much stress and fatigue" He said, a sudden silence filled the room after Inoischi spoke. Ino looked back at her father only to see his green orbs directly looking at her. "I know you just came out of unconsciousness and not well enough but I have to tell you this." Inoichi's eyes leave her instantly and his face became hard.

Her heart skipped a bit upon hearing his serious voice _why is he so serious? I'm afraid to hear what he would tell me but I need to prepare myself. Is it about me? About Shikamaru? Or about-_

"It's about Uchiha Sasuke." Inoichi voiced out his own daughter's thoughts as he read her like an open book. "Ino, Uchiha Sasuke is dead."

"wh-what!?" Ino exclaimed, her eyes widened and hot tears flowed out of her eyes once again, her father pulled her quickly into a hug when she became agitated "that's not true father, you're just lying!" she yelled.

"Forgive me Ino, but that's the truth." Inoichi said as she continued on swaying her arms and legs to let go of her frustration. Nurses came on her room to inject her tranquillizers and it's been minutes before the drug took effect that Ino finally calmed down, she saw Sakura's worried face and her father's before her eyed became heavy.

"Sasuke's not dead, you're just lying." She said before sleep finally consumed her.

* * *

**. . .as always, reviews are welcome and loved**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ************i don not own the Naruto characters involved in this fic.**  


**Together, as one  
**

**Chapter 3- Anxiety **

"Forgive me Ino, but that's the truth." Inoichi said as she continued on swaying her arms and legs to let go of her frustration. It's been almost five minutes before the anti-depressant took effect that Ino finally calmed down, she saw Sakura's worried face and her father's before she finally succumbed into a deep sleep.

"Sasuke's not dead, you're just lying."

.

.

.

"Sasuke~!" Ino exclaimed when she abruptly rise from her bed, beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she remembered the images of Sasuke's bloodied body on her nightmare. After her whole system calmed down, she looked around and her eyes laid on her calendar _it's the day_ she thought, she got up and was about to prepared herself to bath until she heard a knock on her door.

"Ino?" Inoichi asked Ino walked towards her bedroom door and open it up for her father; she was greeted by a warm smile on the older man's face that she returned with an equally _fake_ warm smile and a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning father." She said.

"Good morning Ino, are you preparing now?" he asked, she just nodded. "That's good. Your dress is on the Nara's, you would be readied there before the ceremony started." He said "I'm happy that you followed my request, princess." He added and hugged her before he left, Ino took a deep sigh as she closed the door, she fought back the tears that dared to escape her eyes.

_I won't cry. I will be alright._ She reminded herself and walked towards her bathroom.

* * *

Sakura stared blankly at the window of her master's office; Tsunade's been busy for the pile of papers in front of her that needed to be stamped. Shizune looked at the pink-haired ninja with worried eyes, she knew what Sakura had been thinking and it bothered her that Tsunade might not contain her temper towards her younger pupil anymore.

"Tsunade-sama" She called out reluctantly, well enough the fifth hokage gave her an irate but confused look, Shizune gulped out of nervousness before she voiced out her concern "d-do you want some tea?" she asked, her arms were shaking, Tsunade noted that so she just nodded.

"Master" Sakura called when the older apprentice walked out of the room "is it true that Sasuke-kun's . . . dead?" she stuttered.

"How many times do I need to tell you about it?" Tsunade replied with annoyance in her tone, Sakura sighed heavily; her eyes were still darted on the view from the window, fighting back the tears in her green orbs.

"I'm not going to believe it until I see his dead body Master." She said with determined voice.

"I'm not saying that you should believe what I've said, it's up to you." Tsunade retorted, she dropped her stamp and swayed her chair as she looked directly at Sakura. "You can never change the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is dead." The tension in the room was becoming more severe until Shizune entered the room again.

"Here's your tea Tsunade-sama." Shizune placed the hot tea on Tsunade's desk before she stood in front of her. "You should finish the papers that needed your stamp now because we have to arrive at the Nara's before two o'clock." She reminded the fifth hokage who immediately swayed back onto her desk.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it. Is it today already?" Tsunade asked. Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing Shinzune's sudden announcement. Feeling sorry for her best friend, she immediately excused herself and run towards the Yamanaka residence. Both Tsunade and Shizune looked at the door where Sakura suddenly vanished; the older apprentice looked at the fifth hokage with worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure about what you did Tsuande-sama?" she asked, Tsunade fixed her golden-amber eyes on the woman in front of her.

"Don't mingle yourself with the affair of others, Shizune. What I did was for the best." She said and continued on stamping.

* * *

Ino looked at the inscribed word in the metal plate; they were in front of the Nara household. In just a matter of time she will be an added member to the said clan. Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother welcomed them with a warm smile on her face that matched with Inoichi's. Ino nodded timidly as recognition to the older woman before she turned her attention to Shikamaru's father, Shukaku Nara.

"Follow me Ino; you have to get ready before Shikamaru arrives." Yoshino said as she led Ino to the room where her dress was located.

"Yoshino-san," Ino called hesitantly. She knew that Shikamaru's mother was strict but the older Nara looked at her and gave her a warmer smile which startled her.

"What is it?" she asked, Ino who seemed lost for words just shook her head. "You have to start calling me kaa-san." She said, they continued to walk until Yoshino stopped in a room and slid it open. "This will going to be yours and Shika's room." She told her. Yoshino entered first before Ino, the woman motioned her to sit down on a chair in front of a large mirror before she pulled out the band the held Ino's blonde hair. "I'm not wondering why Shikamaru agreed to his father to get you as his bride, you're such a lovely girl Ino." Yoshino complemented which made Ino widened her eyes in shock.

"Shikamaru agreed right away?" She asked all of a sudden that gained the older woman's confusion.

"Yes, he did without any second thoughts. Why'd you ask?" Yoshino asked back, while she continued combing Ino's hair. Ino shook her head and let Yoshino took care of her hair. Ino just stare on the mirror, nodding when she asked about something she wants regarding her hair and everything concerning her appearance. "You look wonderful!" Yoshino exclaimed after she's done on Ino's hair and makeup, "I knew Shikamaru chose a right girl for him. I hope you two to have a blissful married life." She added as she hugged Ino from behind.

_It's a drag for me too but I have no choice. My father insisted that I should marry you because your family is a very close companion to us and that our union will give more strength to both of the clan's bond. _

She can't help but to remember Shikamaru's words back then and she mutter a small _Thank you. . . Kaasan_ before she stood up to hugged Yoshino back. Fighting back her tears so that her companion wouldn't be mystified on her behaviour, she managed to plaster a fake smile.

Shikamaru arrived at their house from his work at the academy. He received many congratulatory messages and gifts coming from his work-mates including his former teacher, Iruka. Before he went home, he dropped by to Asuma's grave and told him the news about his marriage to Ino. Satisfied that what he planned for the half of the day was accomplished, he headed back home.

"Oh~ you arrived already" Shikaku greeted his son, the younger Nara walked towards the two older man. "Your bride is in your room, you should go and prepare too." Shikaku added, Shikamaru nodded in understanding before he left.

_I'm sorry Ino. But I have to do this, I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to be hurt either. I promise I'll be a good husband to you and that you will forget about him._ Shikamaru thought as he strolled down their house to prepare for his wedding. He soon arrived at the room of his parents, he took a short bath and dried himself before he took his Hakama and put it on, he also worked on his hair to its usual pony tail and added some hair gel to set it. He looked at the mirror, satisfied at his work. He was about to head out when Yoshino entered the room and hugged him.

"You're handsome with that suit." She said, Shikamaru frowned at his mother's comment, Yoshino creased her eyebrows.

"It's very unusual for you to complement my looks." Shikamaru said but smiled nonetheless.

"It's because today is your wedding. And I'm happy for you. You should be good to Ino." She replied, Shikamaru nodded in response as he once again fixed his clothes.

"I maybe lazy but I'm definitely going to be her dreamed husband."

* * *

**Be safe everyone. and as always reviews are loved. thank you !**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: i don not own the Naruto characters involved in this fic.  
**

******Together, as one**

**Chapter 4- Wedding Day  
**

"I maybe lazy but I'm definitely going to be her dreamed husband."

.

.

.

The wedding ceremony was not that extravagant, but it was indeed a simple and memorable for everyone present. The reception was held at the Nara household, the spacious garden were decorated with different kinds of flowers that came from the Yamanaka's and the chairs for the guests were covered with a white and purple cloth. The altar that was situated at the front of the small fishpond was also decorated with flowers; underneath is a cloth that matched with the chairs. The guests included were the former Konoha 11 together with Sai and the Sand siblings from Suna, the jounins and chunins that both Ino and Shikamaru worked with, Shizune which Ino looked up to as a _senpai_ in medical ninjutsu, Morino Ibiki was also invited together with some members of the interrogation force and the clansmen of both Yamanaka and Nara. The fifth hokage herself was the one to officiate the ceremony. The said guests were patiently waiting for the arrival of the groom and the bride.

Men and women who was there to witness the ceremony both admired the bride when she walked together with her groom; Ino wore a traditional wedding kimono made by the females in the Nara clan, the dress was well detailed from its pure white silk textile with a touch of light purple on both sleeves and edges up to the embroidered flowers as the overall design. Her hair was not on its usual pony tail, it was instead sprawled freely on her back following her every move, her headdress was made from fresh purple daisies that complemented her wedding dress. She was smiling; everyone was deceived by her sweet smile but one person knew how Ino felt from the inside. Sakura watched her best friend walked hand in hand together with Shikamaru and she knew exactly that Ino was dying inside, she wants to get married, there's no doubt in it, but it was certainly not with the man she's walking with.

The groom on the other hand, was on a traditional Hakama with the clan's symbol at the back. Shikamaru's hair was on its usual pineapple-like pony tail but he did sure that he put some gel to hold them in place. He was a lazy ass -everyone was aware of it. But today, he really made an effort to look good for everyone and especially for his bride. There was a look of satisfaction on his usually bored face that didn't escape from the eyes of their circle of friends. Chouji smiled at them, Shikamaru looked at his long time best friend and nodded his head as the Akimichi mouthed a simple _congrats_ to him. He knew that Shikamaru was secretly in love with the blonde girl in his side for the longest time and that he was beyond grateful that the Uchiha didn't have the chance to steal his best friend's fiancée.

When the ceremony started, Inoichi couldn't help but wept silently; seeing his only daughter on the altar, together with his long time buddy, Shikaku's only son exchanged their wedding bows and rings. He was glad that Ino followed his request on marrying Shikamaru, he knew that the next head of the Nara clan would protect his little princess the way he do. He loves her more than anything in this world and it hurts him that he cannot grant her only wish on choosing the man that she will marry, but Inoichi doesn't want her to marry the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan for he was afraid that Sasuke might only hurt Ino.

"Are you okay?" Shikaku asked, he looked at his buddy and smiled.

"Ah~ it's just that, I still can't believe that Ino's not going to be in my house anymore." He replied, Shikaku frowned at his statement.

"She can still visit you whenever she wants and you can also visit her here." The older Nara said, their conversation were interrupted when the guests began clapping and cheering that they just realized that the ceremony ended. Tsunade held Ino's and Shikamaru's entwined hands before she announced that the two were united.

"I guess, that will be my options then." Inoichi said as he took Shikaku's hand for a hand shake.

* * *

After the ceremony ended, the helpers immediately took the guests inside the house. The food were place on a buffet table at the centre of the house' receiving area. Everyone shared the feast that both Nara and Yamanaka clan offered. The centre of attention was still the newlywed coupled. They both changed from their wedding suit and are now in simple formal dresses. Ino still looked stunningly beautiful in her purple spaghetti strap dress; her hair was now in a half-ponytail style. Shikamaru just changed into a much simpler suit that consists of a light green long sleeve polo shirt that matched with a loose black neck tie and an unbuttoned coat with black slacks.

"You look gorgeous." Shikamaru whispered in Ino's ear. She felt goose bumps ran all over her body, she never thought that Shikamaru can be this clingy.

"Thank you. You look handsome in that suit." She complemented too.

"Congratulations Ino, Shikamaru." Tsunade said as she held out her hand which Shikamaru accepted for a hand shake, Ino nodded politely at the fifth hokage. "I hope a blissful marriage for the both of you. But still be a responsible shinobis." They just nodded in response. After the hokage had congratulated them, the other guests began to greet and wish good luck for them. It was easy for Ino if it weren't in Shikamaru's protective arms that clung on her waist. The sensation was very uncomfortable for her but she still managed to put up a fake smile that never ceased to deceive those who saw it.

"Shikamaru, Ino-pig congratulations" Sakura greeted as she hugged Ino lightly, Naruto patted Shikamaru's back.

"Be good on her, pineapple-head!" the blonde-haired male ninja exclaimed, Shikamaru shot him his usual smile.

"Of course I will." He replied.

"Since you two are having fun talking, Shikamaru may I have Ino for a while?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile on her face, Shikamaru nodded and gave Ino a kiss on her cheek, Naruto upon seeing it glomped the shadow user.

"Such a lover boy, pineapple-head!" he teased.

"What a drag" Shikamaru said. "We're just going to see the others out there." He pointed at the table where the other Konoha 11 members were seated. The two girls nodded in response as they walked out of the banquet.

"How's the feeling being Nara Ino?" Sakura asked they sat on the stone that surrounded the fishpond where the altar was placed before. Ino looked at her with a small smile.

"It's still the same; my surname was the only difference." She said while touching the ring band on her left ring finger idly, Sakura took Ino's right hand and shoved it lightly for her to see the said band.

"Shikamaru really paid big for it huh~" Sakura stated as she admired the silver band with a gold lining on the centre. Ino smiled openly, lifting her hand in front of her friend so that Sakura will have a better view of her wedding band. "You're such a lucky girl." She added. Upon hearing her last statement, Ino's smile vanished all of a sudden, her eyes began to water. "What's wrong Ino?"

"I would consider myself lucky if it weren't Shika." Ino said, wiping the traces of tears on her eyes. "I know I'm being unfair to him. But I just can't accept the fact that I'm married to him and not with Sasuke"

"Ino" Sakura mutter, not knowing how to comfort the blonde on her side, "It's hard to accept that Sasuke-kun's no longer here, even I still don't believe it, but we have to. We need to." she said as she patted softly Ino's back. "Shikamaru's a good guy; I know you will eventually learn to have feelings for him. Just try it Ino."

"Have you forgotten what I told you earlier?" Ino asked all of a sudden, Sakura froze on her state as she remembered their conversation. "So I guess you would understand if I say that I can't forget him that easily." She said a bitter smile was formed on her pretty face. Sakura just stare at her, tears where threatening to spill.

"But it's been almost a month, Ino." She reasoned out. Ino shot her a deathly glare.

"Even if it takes so many years, I'll still believe that he's alive. That he's just taking his time to think and in the end, he'll come back for me."Ino said as she stood up, "thank you for coming here Sakura, I'll just see you around." Ino bid goodbye to Sakura as she strolled her way back to the house, Sakura just kept her look at her best friend's disappearing figure.

"It will take time, you have to believe in it Sakura-chan." Sakura was perplexed when Naruto sat beside her, taking Ino's previous spot.

"Naruto" she said as tears now freely fall from her eyes, Naruto softly pulled her to an embrace and caressed her back with soothing strokes. "I wish I can do anything to help her."

"For now, all we have to do is to be at her side. She needs us Sakura-chan. until we know if Sasuke is still alive, then we'll do what we can to help, okay?" he assured her; Sakura stopped crying and looked at Naruto's concern expression.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Reviews people~ ! Domo ^(-_-)^**


	5. Chapter 5

******thank you for the reviews for the first four chapters _ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, sasukeUchiha5, ShikaIno1, sharinganeye272_ !  
**

******I hope you'll still continue on reading this fic and leave your reviews.  
**

******this is the lengthiest chapter that i wrote and this has some lime, though it's my first time to wrote that kind of scene in a fic.  
**

******A/N: i do not own the Naruto characters involved in this fic.  
**

******Together, as one**

**Chapter 5- Adherence**

"For now, all we have to do is to be at her side. She needs us Sakura-chan. until we know if Sasuke is still alive, then we'll do what we can to help, okay?" he assured her; Sakura stopped crying and looked at Naruto's concern expression.

.

.

.

Days passed smoothly, Ino and Shikamaru lived together with Shikaku and Yoshino. They got along well because Ino learned how to deal with her in-laws; but not with Shikamaru.

"This is supposedly to be your day-off, right?" Shikamaru asked, with his back facing her as he busied himself in the game of Shogi. "It's too early; you should get some more sleep."

"How can I sleep peacefully if I hear the sounds of your stupid shogi pieces?" she asked back, stretching her arms upward and preparing to get up. "Don't you have any missions today?" she asked again. Shikamaru shook his head. Being with Shikamaru, Ino learned that she should not at least let laziness consume her, because if she does, their own room would be in a mess. She was about to fold their covers and bed when she heard Shikamaru spoke.

"What are you going to do with this time of the day?" he inquired as he stopped his game. He turned to face her; a mischievous smile was arched on his face. "Say, we haven't consummate our wedding night, how is it my dear?" he added as he walked towards her, Ino gripped the covers in her hands tightly but kept a firm expression on her face.

"I won't tolerate that idea, Shikamaru." She said as she looked at him with stabbing eyes.

"Let's see then." Shikamaru finally approached her and was about to kiss her on the lips when they heard Yoshino's voice.

"Shikamaru, Chouji's here." His mother said from afar.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, knowing that he wouldn't get what he wanted from his wife; he just eagerly gave her a quick kiss on her cheeks before he left. When she saw Shikamaru glide the door closed, Ino slumped on their bed, her heart was beating furiously as the images of what Shikamaru might do if Chouji didn't come to get him.

"Ino?" Yoshino called as she knocked on her son and daughter-in-law's room, Ino hurriedly stood up and walked to the door; she inhaled and exhaled before she slid the door open, she was greeted by a smile on her mother-in-law's face "the table's ready. You should join me because your otou-san and Shikamaru left already, as you know." She said, despite her intimidating appearance, Ino noted that there's still a soft side in Yoshino's personality, the detail that both Shikaku and Shikamaru don't know that ever exist.

"Of course kaa-san, I'll just clean in here then I'll join you." She said with a smile on her face as well, Yoshino nodded before she headed back to the kitchen.

"Oi~, Shikamaru," Naruto said, as he looked at his lazy friend. Shikamaru titled his head to reciprocate his friend's call. "How is your marriage life going? I mean, are you both happy?" Shikamaru darted his lazy brown eyes on Naruto, eyebrows were wrinkled as he assessed the blonde ninja's expression. "It's rude to look at your friends in that way, you know."

"Why you're so nosy?" he answered instead as he leaned back on the chair.

"Of course they're happy." Chouji butted in, he raised his left hand that was holding an empty bowl "one-san, one more rice please~!" he shouted. Naruto sighed, defeated at Chouji's remarks and reminded mentally to talk to the Nara alone. After several order of full servings, Chouji finally stopped eating and they were now about to head to their usual hanging place.

"I've got to go. By the way, give my regards to Ino. I haven't seen her for a while." He said and parted his way from the two. Chouji and Shikamaru both nodded before Naruto turned to leave.

"Why don't you spend your time with her?" Chouji asked,

"She doesn't want to spend her time with me, so I won't spend my time on her as well. It's too troublesome if I am going to pay more attention on her grumpiness. " He said. They finally reached their hangout place where he watch the clouds that would pass by, Chouji sat beside him as he laid down lazily on the wooden floor. "This marriage is going to nowhere, Chouji."

"It's just been a half year since you two got married." Chouji reasoned out, "and besides, you have to stay together for the rest of your lives. You just have to wait until she can cope up with your situation."

"If that Uchiha didn't come back and Ino didn't see him, things would be better for us." Shikamaru blurted out. "It's been six months since we got married, but the bond that we have back then slowly fades away."

"Shikamaru" Chouji could only utter, he felt sorry for his best friend but he couldn't do anything to ease the pain that he's going through.

"There you are, Chouji." Chouza said as he approached the duo and stood before them, "your mother calls for you." He turned his head and smiled at the young Nara as he walked back to the stairs; Chouji however, reluctantly stood up and followed his father.

"See you later Shikamaru." Shikamaru only nodded and the two Akimichis were out of his sight.

Shikamaru slowly drifted off with his catnap but he was interrupted by a familiar chakra signature. He slowly popped his one eye to see the blonde kunoichi from Suna, she looked at him with her sharp eyes but her lips were arched in a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Temari?" he asked lazily. Temari walked towards him and sat at the spot where Chouji once seated.

"Nothing, I just want to see you." Temari stated, looking the sky. "So, how's your marriage life?" she asked. Shikamaru frowned at her query.

"Why was it everybody's eager to know how my marriage life goes?" he asked back, his right hand was holding his head as he yawned.

"Am I not the one who asked about it?" Temari asked again, her smirk only annoyed Shikamaru more; seeing that the lazy Nara wouldn't reply, she just continued. "Well I guess, it's because you're married to a very attractive girl and everyone wants you to separate."

"Don't you dare repeat that again" He said, Temari was surprised when Shikamaru leaned almost over her in an instant. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, and his eyes were piercing cold. After she gained her composure, Temari smiled at the raging looking Nara, touching his cheeks as if wanting to kiss him as she leaned over him as well.

"I like this look of yours. It makes me want to tease you even more." She whispered Shikamaru grabbed both of her wrists but didn't say a word; he just kept a cold stare on her. "Why don't we just continue our little relationship back then? I miss those times." she said sounding seductive.

"Stop acting like a cheap girl Temari, It doesn't fit in you." Temari's smiled widened as she leaned back, her eyes were still on the shadow-user; assessing his moves.

"Why you're so annoyed? I haven't done anything yet." Temari said, still teasing the hell out of Shikamaru.

"If you can't see this ring in my finger, then I suggest you should see a doctor." He said; he held his left hand up so the Suna kunoichi would have a view on his wedding band as he closed his. "If there's nothing important that you want to tell me, you may leave now.'" He said when he laid back again; Temari sighed and stood before him.

"That Yamanaka's so lucky to have you. I hope she change her mind and look up to you." She said, her back finally faced him. "By the way, the Chuunin exam is almost coming. I suggest you should prepare because there's a lot coming from Suna this year." She said and walked towards the stairs. Shikamaru opened his eyes when Temari's chakra signature was nowhere near him.

_Troublesome woman_ he thought.

Shikamaru waited for Ino later that night. She went to their flower shop, still working part-time just to kill time whenever there's no mission assigned to her and arrived at their home late. It was always like that, and Shikamaru finally accepted the fact that Ino will always do that. He heard the front door slid opened and reveal a tired-looking Ino, on her hands were a bag of random grocery stuff and on her other hand was a bouquet of flowers. He immediately walked towards Ino to help her on her stuffs; she gave him a small smile before she held the bag of grocery on him and they walked together towards the kitchen.

"Why you bought these things?" he asked as he took each of the stuff Ino bought out of the paper bag and placed it on the dining table.

"Okaa-san asked me to buy those." Was her simple reply because she was busy rearranging her bouquet. Shikamaru had just finished organizing the goods she bought and walked towards the sink to wash his hands beside her. Ino looked at him through her shoulders; he was looking at her too. She instantly looked away; a small blush lit her face which didn't escape on Shikamaru's observing eyes. Without any words, Ino walked out of the kitchen, Shikamaru just followed her; they reached their room and Shikamaru opened it for her. "Thank you." Ino said as she walked in.

"You don't have to act so formal whenever I'm around; I'm your husband Ino." He said, Ino just continued to unfold the covers of their bed and arranged the pillows. "I don't know what to do if you keep on acting like that." He blurted out; Ino stared on him with a blank expression.

"Otou-san and okaa-san were sleeping now. I don't want to wake them up because of this stupid fight Shika." she said, Shikamaru moved towards her; he held her chin so she was now looking at him, her eyes were watery but she managed not to spill it.

"We're not going to fight over stupid things if you're going to loosen a bit for Me." he said. His eyes showed a longing affection from her and Ino felt like she was stabbed in her heart as a guilt feeling overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry Shika" she said, finally letting her tears to fall from her baby-blue eyes. Without any warning, Shikamaru pulled her and crashed his lips on her. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact but didn't push him away.

Shikamaru took it as a sign that she's willing to give in to him and so he deepened the kiss, all his hesitation vanished when Ino's hands moved on the back of his neck settling a comfortable position for the both of them. He laid her on their bed but didn't broke the kiss, once settled Shikamaru wandered around her body; trying to unbuttoned her purple ninja outfit, his lips found its way on her neck and started to sucked on her soft skin. Ino moaned which made Shikamaru to smirk against her skin. It was getting hard for him to suppress his feelings but when he was about to unbuttoned the last button to reveal Ino's chest and a red mark started to appear on her neck, his wife immediately push him and sat on the bed, covering her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Ino looked at anything but him that made him looked at her with confusion. "Did you suddenly remember that Uchiha?" he added, his eyes were fixed on her but Ino didn't looked at him.

"I'm tired Shika. I'm sorry." Ino said and stood up and hastily pulled out her night dress and walked out of the room. Shikamaru was left confused; his hands were on his face as he took a deep sigh. He stood up and picked a cigarette and walked towards the garden in front of their room.

_Damn that Uchiha! _


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 is up =D**

**don't forget to leave a review, thanks :D**

**A/N: i don't own the characters here  
**

**Together, as one  
**

**Chapter 6-Mission to the Land of Waves  
**

"Did you suddenly remember that Uchiha?" he added, his eyes were fixed on her but Ino didn't looked at him.

"I'm tired Shika. I'm sorry." Ino said and stood up and hastily pulled out her night dress and walked out of the room. Shikamaru was left confused; his hands were on his face as he took a deep sigh. He stood up and picked a cigarette and walked towards the garden in front of their room.

_Damn that Uchiha! _

_._

_._

_._

The next morning, Ino woke up and found Shikamaru nowhere in their room. She felt guilty again when she remembered what happened the night before, _but I can't force myself just to give him what he wants. _ She thought as she stretched up before she stood and do her morning routine. Half an hour later, she's now wearing her ninja outfit; she walked out of their room and headed to the kitchen where she joined her mother-in-law for breakfast.

"I'll be back after a couple of days Okaa-san." She said after she was done in washing the plates.

"Take care and good luck on your mission Ino." Yoshino told her and she walked towards the front door. Tsunade told her that she will have a special mission today. Ino knew that when the old woman said the word _special_, it would mean either an assassination mission or worst, a seduction mission. She was used to those kinds of missions; she was the only female ninja that excels on those jobs, but after she married Shikamaru she knew it would be difficult to accomplish such missions without dragging her husband's name. Clearing her mind, she walked outside the Nara's and headed her way to the Hokage Tower.

"yoh Ino~!" Naruto shouted as he run towards her. Ino gave him a small smile before she continued on walking. "Going to see Tsunade-baachan?" he asked, the blonde just nodded.

"She said she has a special mission for me" she replied, not really paying attention on Naruto.

"Oh~ so you must be on the mission that I am in, then?" he said. Ino looked at him and smile.

"Then we should do our best to finish the mission as soon as possible." She said. Naruto gave her a wide grin and nodded in agreement.

"Say, do you have any idea what will be our mission?" he asked as he placed his arms behind his head. Ino shrugged, though she knew that Tsunade clearly stated the word _special_, she still has no clue as to what it could be. "Does Shikamaru even know that you're going on a mission?" Naruto asked instead. Ino gave him an uneasy look before she answered.

"I guess so. I hadn't had a chance to tell him last night and before I woke up, he already left." She said, Naruto could easily tell that Ino's a bit uncertain when telling about her and her husband so he just brushed of the topic.

Silence emerged as they walked through the busy streets of Konoha, both Ino and Naruto nodded whenever they see someone familiar. A couple more minutes and they were now in front of the Hokage Tower, they were greeted by Konohamaru who was going out from the said tower.

"Naruto-oyabun, Ino-niichan" Komohamaru greeted with a smile

"It's been a while Konohamru, how'd you do?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine though the fifth really gives me the creeps whenever she gives me so much tasks to do." He said with a shrugged, Ino chuckled at his remarks. "I better be off or else, the old hag will get mad again." The two just nodded and went straight to the Tsunade's office.

Two knocks before the lady hokage answered and they both walked in; Shizune with Tonton in her arms was on the right side of Tsunade who was busy in stamping several mission requests.

"Tsunade-baachan~" Naruto called out, Tsunade looked up to them before she stopped stamping the papers and grabbed a scroll on her table drawer.

"Read this carefully. This is an important mission, so don't mess around, especially you Naruto." The old woman stated and gave Naruto a frightening look.

"Geez, do you really need to say that to me?" he asked, a little bit annoyed as well. Tsunade was about to retort but Ino cut her off

"Hokage-sama, why are we going to do this? Even a regular squad can make this mission." She said Tsunade examined her form before she spoke.

"I know that this isn't a regular mission like what you've thought Ino, otherwise I wouldn't assign you on this." The Hokage explained. "I also inquired Shikamaru about putting you on this mission." She added and Ino became stiff.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"y-yeah I'm fine." She answered.

"You two can leave the village if you already readied your things. Be careful" with that, Tsunade dismissed them and they left the office.

* * *

It was almost night fall when Naruto and Ino decided to build a camp and called it a day; they were almost at the boundary to the land of waves when they both agreed to take a rest. They were both exhausted from the long walk they took and were now preparing themselves to sleep. Naruto offered to sleep outside the tent so that Ino could have her privacy which she really appreciates.

"Thank you Naruto" she said and closed the tent.

Ino couldn't sleep that night though her body felt like it was going to collapse any minute now, she still decided to have a little walk around the clearing; packing a few shurikens and kunai for emergency purposes she walked out of her tent and strolled around. She was a couple of trees away from their camp when she felt someone staring at her from behind.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind rang through that small spot of the clearing; she immediately held her kunai and looked around to see who was it. "I said what you are doing here?" the voice asked again.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself to me!" she shouted, and prepared to defend herself if ever there was someone to attack her. Ino still stood in a defence position when she heard someone walking before her; she braced herself, took a deep breath and was going to attack when a man stopped a couiple of feet away from her. Her heartbeat became rapid as she recognized the intruder. Tears vigorously fell from her sky-blue orbs as she clutched her chest. "Sasuke" she said but the man seemed to ignore her call and asked her again in an octave voice.

"Now, mind to tell me what are you doing here?" All Ino could do was to ran as fast as she can and hugged him which caught the man off guard.

"I miss you, Sasuke. I really, really do." she said as she sobbed even more, after gaining his senses the man held her shoulders and pulled her away from him. Shock was written all over on her, because she knew that Sasuke couldn't do it to her.

"Sasuke"

"Stop calling me in that name" he said, his voice were cold towards her and his gaze were expressing dangers to her.

"wh-what had ha-happened to you? Don't you remember me?" she asked. She was a bit light headed because of the impact when he pulled her a while ago. Tears kept on falling from her eyes, her mind couldn't comprehend what on earth was happening. "Sasu~"

"If you're not going to answer, then I suggest you better leave this place." He said, not really minding her calls for him. "This place is dangerous." He added and walked away from her. Ino was about to follow him when her vision became blurred and all she saw was pure black.

"Sasuke~" she managed to choke out before she passed-out.


	7. Chapter 7

**here's the chapter 7. i had a terrible writer's block added to the lack of time due to my duties in the hospital -_-  
**

**as always, the characters aren't mine.  
**

**the reviews and criticisms are welcomed. =D**_  
_

**Together, as one  
**

******Chapter 7- Unwell  
**

"wh-what had ha-happened to you? Don't you remember me?" she asked. She was a bit light headed because of the impact when he pulled her a while ago. Tears kept on falling from her eyes, her mind couldn't comprehend what on earth was happening. "Sasu~"

"If you're not going to answer, then I suggest you better leave this place." He said, not really minding her calls for him. "This place is dangerous." He added and walked away from her. Ino was about to follow him when her vision became blurred and all she saw was pure black.

"Sasuke~" she managed to choke out before she passed-out.

_._

_._

_._

Ino woke up with a stinging pain on her head; it was like she was hit by a hard thing but she barely remembered anything happened before she passed out except for seeing Sasuke that didn't even remembered her.

"Are you okay now, Ino?" Naruto asked her, a look of concern was on his face. She nodded slightly. "I woke up and I saw you lying beside me and you looked really troubled. What happened to you?"

"I saw Sasuke last night." She said unhesitant, she saw the horror in Naruto's face but she continued anyway "but he doesn't even remember me" a single tear fell from her baby-blue eyes. Naruto softly caressed her back

"Maybe he's not really Sasuke. Maybe, you just saw someone looks exactly like him" Naruto tried to reason out.

"NO!" tears angrily fell now from Ino's eyes as she retorted. "I know it was him!"

"Ino~"

"Naruto, I know Sasuke isn't dead, they just told us that sick story and makes us believed he was dead just to make me marry Shikamaru. But I already saw him, I know it was him. Naruto, you should help me. Let's find him!" Ino pleaded, her hands were shaking as she tightly wrapped Naruto's hands. "Please Naruto."

"As much as I want to Ino, but you know we are here for a very important mission. And the mission should be our first priority." He tried reasoning out again, hoping that Ino would soon enough realize their situation before she tried to do anything stupidly. Ino sighed, defeated at her companion's decision, but her mind's running a billion thoughts as to how she would manage to find Sasuke after their mission. Feeling a little better now, she stood up and went to her tent to fix herself and her things; Naruto just stared on her, watching her every move. She's determined to finish their mission so she can start her own journey on finding Sasuke.

* * *

"Tsuyoshi" he turned around from the ocean when he heard a familiar voice, a girl with a long sea-green hair and blue orbs smiled as she walked towards him; he gave her a small smile as he stood up and meet her halfway. "Sora wants to see you." He just nodded and both of them walked together.

His jet black hair swayed as the wind passed by, his black orbs saw the trees that was dancing with the air but his thoughts was on a certain blonde that he encountered last night. He couldn't remember any memories he had with that girl. He still remembered her face that was filled with surprise and sadness when she saw him. She called him in the name Sasuke; _could that girl really know about my past_? His train of thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder; Yuka looked at him with concern on her eyes. "You're so deep on your thoughts that you didn't notice that we're home." She said. He remained silent, Yuka knew he wouldn't reply; that's what he is after all, a man of few words.

"Tsuyoshi, Yuka" came a voice of from an old man with white hair and brown eyes, his wrinkled hands was holding a towel that he wrapped around his shoulders.

"tou-san" Yuka smiled and bowed lightly, Tsuyoshi did the same. "We're home"

"I'm glad you're both safe." The old man replied. "How's your travel last night Tsuyoshi?" he was asked. The raven-haired man mull over if he's going to tell what he had encountered or not.

"It was fine." He decided not to tell them, "Where's Sora?

"She's up stairs. She waited on you all night" the older man said. "She really missed you"

"I'll just go out to buy some dinner" Yuka said and left the two.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, "Tsuyoshi"

"There's a girl I saw in the forest that called me Sasuke last night" he started, the older man kept his stare on him, studying his gestures. "I think she knows about my past."

"Then why didn't you ask her?" he replied, curiosity was starting to fill in his mind. He also wanted to know about his _son's_ past.

"I'm contented with what I have right now. I don't want to know anything about what happened to me before." Tsuyoshi said as he walked pass the older man.

"You don't have to pretend that you're happy with your life now. I know you're also curious about what that girl said about you."

"I'm not interested on her story and I won't see her again, so let's stop this topic." He said with finality and walked up the stairs.

* * *

_Stop calling me in that name. _Ino's eyes began to fill in with tears as she remembered what the man told her last night. She believed it was Sasuke, but she couldn't figure out why he doesn't remember her.

"Ino~" Naruto called her; she looked at him with curiosity. "Are you okay?" he asked. She just nodded and wiped away the tears on her baby blue eyes.

"I just suddenly remember what happened last night." She said, Naruto gave her a gentle squeeze on her hands as if giving her an assurance.

"I promise, once we finish this mission I'll help you find Sasuke." He said.

"Thank you Naruto." Ino said as she hugged him.

_I know I'll betray Shikamaru if I choose to help Ino find Sasuke, but if it's for their happiness I would choose to hurt him than see Ino and Sasuke suffer. _Naruto thought as he hugged Ino back. _Forgive me Kami-sama._


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the late update =\ i was busy with my duties in the hospital that I can't even open my lappy and continue on this story. sorry ! =\  
**

**THANK YOU to those who like my story ! i thought no one likes this because only a few left a review xD  
**

**thank you _ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36_ for the reviews. i really really appreciate it, please continue on reviewing !  
**

**_Sandy smiles_ - here's the chapter 8 ! i was touched that you actually PMed me to update on this story ! **

**SORRY for the errors that you might read on this chapter. ENJOY ! ~~  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own the characters in her except for the OCs xD_  
_**

**Together, as one  
**

**Chapter 8- Mission  
**

_I know I'll betray Shikamaru if I choose to help Ino find Sasuke, but if it's for their happiness I would choose to hurt him than see Ino and Sasuke suffer. _Naruto thought as he hugged Ino back. _Forgive me Kami-sama._

_._

_._

_._

"I'm sorry if I keep you wait." Both Ino and Naruto stood and bowed as the lord of the water country, Lord Hiroki stood before them.

"It's okay our lord, we understand that you had some errands to attend too." Ino said and smile at the man.

"You two may sit. Let's get into the business" they obeyed and listened to the older man as he told them the details about their mission.

Almost half an hour before the mission debriefing finished, Lord Hiroki left Ino and Naruto on the meeting room to think about their plan for the said mission.

"Ino" Naruto called out but the blonde girl seemed to be deep on her thoughts. "Ino" he tried again

"hmm?" she lifted her gazed on the man in front of her, she didn't even noticed that Naruto moved on her front "you're here beside just a while ago" she said randomly.

"I know youre thinking of him and not about what we're going to do with this mission." Ino's eyes widened upon hearing Naruto's statement, her movements became uneasy as the memories of her encounter with the raven-haired man flashed through her mind once again. "Think of this mission even for now Ino."

"i-I know that Naruto!" she said, tear-filled eyes looked directly at him. "But I just can't concentrate whenever I think of him; about the probability that I will see him again somewhere." Naruto moved back on her side and caressed her back, trying to calmed her down, her silent cries became sobs until tears no longer fell down from her baby blue eyes.

"I'm just concern Ino. I already told you that I will help you find him right? But please, we have to finish this mission first so we can move on to your plan." He explained as he continued on caressing Ino's back.

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden to you Naruto." She said as she wiped her tears. "but please bear with me. I just want to know what happened to him."

"I know Ino. I know." He said "But you have to collect yourself first and finish this mission alright?" he smiled at her and received a slight nod from the girl beside him.

* * *

_"if things don't go as we want, I will go with you. I don't care if father will be mad at me; I just want to be with you Sasuke"_

_"I miss you, Sasuke. I really, really do."_

_"Sasuke"_

"Tsuyoshi, Tsuyoshi" obsidian orbs opened as he responded on the calling of his name, sweat were all over his forehead and onto his body; he breath deeply as he tried to calm his racing heart; looking at the woman in front of him, he wondered what was the meaning of his dream. "what happened to you? Did you have a nightmare?" she questioned

"I dreamt of that girl again." He said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead." The girl kept on calling me Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Yuka asked curiously "why did she call you on that name?"

"I don't know." He said as he sat on the edge of his bed, a hand was still on his forehead. "it seems that she really knew someone who looks like me."

"And maybe, you're the one that she really knew" Yuka said as she sat on the bed too. "why don't you try to find her and ask her about what she knows about your past?"

"I don't want to. I'm contented with what I am now. Asking her would only complicate things." He said and stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Yuka already know that he don't want to prolong the topic any further. Taking a deep sigh, she left his room and went downstairs where her daughter was.

As soon as Tsuyoshi heard the door on his room opened and close, he turned on the knob of his shower and let the water fell onto his body. He wants something cold to wash off the thoughts that run all over his mind. The images of the blonde girl kept on hunting him, the sweetness and longing on her voice was ringing on his ears that he shook his head vigorously to avoid hearing that voice, but alas it was just getting loud that he felt as if he was becoming psychotic. Turning the knob, he stepped out of the shower room and readied himself for the day; an emotionless look was written on his face. He will make sure that he will not going to give in on the curiosity that the mysterious blonde girl has emitting on him.

* * *

"gaahhh! I'm so fuuull~!" Naruto exclaimed as he stretched outward and caressed his full stomach. Ino look at him fondly, they stopped over at a nearby restaurant to feed on their growling stomachs before heading their way to the land of waves where their missions was located. "I can't see my feet." He said and Ino laugh softly

"You ate all of their servings here, no wonder you can't see your feet. Your stomach can compete on that of a nine-month pregnant woman." She commented as she tried to hold her laughter. Naruto made a face at her and Ino laugh again, loving the way her blonde friend made so much effort to ease her growing anxiety and pain.

"Sir, Madame we are here to guide you on Lord Hiroki's demand." A woman with chestnut-coloured hair interrupted their bonding.

"Lord Hiroki's demand?" Ino arched her eyebrow upon hearing it. Naruto became suspicious because they knew that there's something wrong with the way the woman behind spoke.

"Yes Madame. He told us to get you to the palace before nightfall." The woman said and gave her a smile that Ino knew so well.

"All right" Naruto said and stood up, holding Ino on her arms to get her stood up as well. "We'll go with you. Do you have some companion?"

"Are you thinking? You know that there's something with her, why would we go with her?" Ino whispered at him angrily. Naruto just looked at her and repeated what he asked a while ago.

"I do have companions' sir. They were outside, waiting for you." She said and gave way to the duo that walked straight out of the restaurant. Ino kept on glaring at Naruto who looked as if he already trusted the people who were walking with them.

"We are walking straight to our graves idiot." Ino whispered on him again, irritation was dripping on her voice that Naruto didn't have a choice but to pull her ear. "Ouch~! What was that for!?" she barked.

"Is there something wrong?" the man with gray hair asked, somewhat irritated.

"Nothing, I just have a habit of pulling someone's ear." Naruto said and smiled at them. Once their walked continued, he turned to Ino who was still giving him death glares. "It will make our mission easier if we're going with them. It will lead us to were their leader was." He said as he gave her a smirk.

"Smirking doest suit you idiot, but I like how your brain cells works. I hope it lasts till forever." She said and looked at the people in front of them, hoping that the mission they were assigned to do will be easy so she can start on finding Sasuke.

* * *

Four-hours of non-stop walking paid well because before nightfall, they were at the heart of the land of waves nearing the palace where they we're going to stay. Naruto slump his tired body on the bed while Ino inspect the whole room.

"You know, we don't need to rush things." He said as he rolled over and over the bed.

"It's better to be ready than to be caught off guard." She replied as she scanned the area. Naruto was about to argue when they heard a knock on the door.

"Good evening, I am your servant for this night, my name is Tsuyoshi" both Ino and Naruto looked at the man at the door, his dark green hair fell just below his face making him looked like a girl and his black eyes were emotionless

_Just like him_ Ino thought.

"Tsuyoshi, if it's okay to ask" Naruto started, Ino kept on firm stare on Naruto fearing that he might asked something that may gave away their suspicions in the place.

"What is it my lord?" Tsuyoshi politely asked, after a couple of heartbeats that passed he Naruto finally continued his question.

"Why you're our servant? Isn't any girl working in here?"

SMACK. There it was, he was hit by a smack on his head and a couple of punches on his stomach as Ino pour all of her anxiety slash fear slash annoyance on him. Tsuyoshi's sweat dropped upon seeing the bloody murder Ino was doing on the poor man.

"We will call you if there's something we needed from you. You may leave" Ino turned on him and gave him a reassuring smile that he will see the blonde man alive again. Tsuyoshi just nodded and hurriedly left the room. "YOU IDIOT!" she said after she calmed down. "I thought you were going to ask something serious on him!" she barked at him. Naruto looked at her with fear on his eyes.

_She's way scarier than Sakura-chan_ he thought. "but Ino, I was asking him seriously about it. Did you see any woman working in this palace? There's none right?" he asked. And Ino thought a bit for a second. "Right?"

"Thinking about it, you're right. I haven't seen any woman in this place." Ino said as she stared at the window thinking about the way Tsuyoshi talked with them a while ago. "Do we need to investigate about this?"

"There's no harm in trying." Naruto gave her a wide smile and both of them walked out of the room, leaving their shadow clones to lure those who were going to enter the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**updated~ advance Happy 2013 to everyone ! ^_^**

**Together, as one  
**

**Chapter 9- Fated**

_"But Ino, I was asking him seriously about it. Did you see any woman working in this palace? There's none right?" he asked. And Ino thought a bit for a second. "Right?"_

_"Thinking about it, you're right. I haven't seen any woman in this place." Ino said as she stared at the window thinking about the way Tsuyoshi talked with them a while ago. "Do we need to investigate about this?"_

_"There's no harm in trying." Naruto gave her a wide smile and both of them walked out of the room, leaving their shadow clones to lure those who were going to enter the room._

.

.

.

_Where I am?_ Ino thought as she struggled to sit on the bed where she laid. Scanning the room and looking for Naruto, she noticed that it was not the palace they were staying. She became alert upon realizing it but all of her collected will vanished when a raven-haired man entered the room.

"You're finally awake." He said, Ino looked at him and tears started forming on her blue orbs, "are you going to call me Sasuke again?"

"YES, because you are Sasuke!" she said, forgotten about Naruto's whereabouts "Please tell what had happened to you!"

"Nothing happened to me." he replied coldly, "eat this and rest as much as you want. You're lucky we found you on the street still breathing." He said and started to walked away until Ino finally spoke.

"Have you seen someone whose hair is also blonde?" she asked, hoping that Naruto also escaped and was hiding somewhere else.

"You're the only one we found last night." He said and left Ino in the room.

"Where are you Naruto?" she asked herself. After some pondering, Ino decided to eat what the raven-haired man brought and fixed herself. It was raining outside so she just stayed in the room, waiting for someone who will enter and tried to ask some about what happened last night.

It was already getting dark outside because of the continuous raining. She heard a knock on the door and it revealed a girl with sea-green locks and blue orbs, darker than her own light blue eyes. She was carrying a girl about one year with jet-black hair and blue eyes. Her heart clutched hard upon seeing the two; the probability that the baby was maybe Sasuke's made her hard to breath. She forced a smile as the mother and daughter settled at the edge of the bed.

"I'm Yuka and this is my daughter Sora. What's your name?" the woman asked nicely, though Ino noticed the longing and sadness on her eyes.

"I-I'm Yamanaka Ino." She replied, her gazed were fixed on the baby that was playing with her mother's hands that she couldn't help asking the girl in front of her "where is her father?" she asked, noting that the girl's stare dropped to the ground, definitely not liking what her query was. "I'm sorry. I-I thought the man who gave me food earlier was your. . ."

"No, but he is like a father to Sora." Yuka explained. It was then when Ino's heart rate became normal. "My husband; he's been missing for almost a year now." She said, and a tear fell on her eyes. Ino immediately moved beside her and comforted her. "I-I don't know if we're going to see him again."

"Do you have any idea what could've happen to him?" she asked, now she was willing to help Yuka find her husband for the sake of her family. "I will help you if you can give me the details on what happened before he went missing." Yuka looked at her with hopeful eyes; but then she remembered what Tsuyoshi told about the blonde in front of her.

"I-I wanted to know first if you really call him Sasuke?" Ino's eyes went wide with Yuka's question. She nodded her head. "Do you know him?" she asked again.

"Yes. But I think he forgot about all the times we had together." Ino replied with a sad smile, a tear was threatening to fall but she recollected herself.

"He got amnesia. But he insisted that he wants to start over and not going to find anything that will lead him to what had happened to him before we found him." Ino was shocked, her father told her that Sasuke was dead and she was badly hurt; she didn't actually believed her father but now, knowing that the man she constantly calling Sasuke was having an amnesia, the possibilities of him being really Sasuke was building all of her hopes.

"So, why you're calling him Tsuyoshi?" Ino asked curiously.

Yuka sighed, she wanted to help this woman and Tsuyoshi but remembering what Tsuyoshi said made her think twice. "Because we don't know what to call him, he doesn't remember anything when we found him." Ino nodded, understanding the whole story.

"Thank you for giving me information about him. But let's get back on your problem now." She said, changing the topic. Yuka was a bit stunned at her statement but obliged.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a Greenfield. His head really hurts but he managed to look at his surroundings to find Ino. _Where in the hell did she go?_ He questioned himself; he stood up and walked towards the clearing, hoping he'll get back on the town before the rain poured again.

Almost a couple of hours before Naruto finally set back his foot on the town, the villagers looked at him strangely. He just ignored it and went straight on an inn, but before he could enter; a familiar voice caught him.

"Naruto~!" Ino run towards him and hugged him tightly. "I thought something bad had happened on you! I was worried sick!" she exclaimed, Naruto returned the hug but pushed her lightly to face her.

"Where did you go?" he asked instead. "Do you know what happened on us in the palace? Is Tsuyoshi with you?" They were interrupted when Ino's companion spoke.

"d-did you just mentioned Tsuyoshi?" both Ino and Naruto looked at her. Moments passed and Ino came to realization about their situation and grabbed Naruto's wrist and hurriedly went back to Yuka's house.

From the time they arrived t Yuka's house, Tsuyoshi was already there- waiting for them. Ino just contained her emotion but Naruto couldn't; he's shocked was written all over his face until they all heard him spoke.

"Where have you been?" he asked Yuka, "and who is this man?" he added as he pertained to Naruto.

"Don't you remember me Teme? I'm Naruto" Naruto answered but the raven-haired man paid him no attention.

"You should sleep now Yuka; it's already late."

"I have something important to talk about with Ino-san" Yuka protested but only received a glare from the man.

"You don't have to boss her around. And just what she just said, we need something important to talk about." It was Ino's turn to speak.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Naruto butted in but Ino shut his mouth.

"You're also going with us Naruto. We have to save Tsuyoshi in the palace. I think I know now why there's no female working in there." With that, Ino walked towards the stairs and passed the raven-haired man, but before she was about to step up, a hand was firmly holding her arms.

"Just what the hell are you going to do with Yuka?" he asked, there were shivers that crawling to her spine but she managed to swayed her arm before looking at him.

"Don't worry _Tsuyoshi-san_, I will make sure you'll know the real story behind all this after the mission was accomplished" she said and smiled meaningfully at him. The two followed her, leaving him confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**for those who read this fic, sorry for the late update i will try to focus on this one before i continue my other fic 'thin bridge' **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Naruto characters**

**Together, as one**

**Chapter 10 **

_"Don't worry Tsuyoshi-san, I will make sure you'll know the real story behind all this after the mission was accomplished" she said and smiled meaningfully at him. The two followed her, leaving him confused._

_._

_._

_._

"So you're saying that the man we met at the palace is her husband?" Naruto asked Ino disbelievingly, the other blonde nodded as she turned her gazed on the other woman in the room.

"You're right. I'm absolutely positive that our mission is related to her missing husband." Ino said as Naruto watched her closely.

"I-Ino-san, what are you two talking about?" Yuka asked; she was confused as to what the two blondes were talking. Ino looked at her with comforting eyes.

"Yuka-chan, I just need you to tell me everything you remember when your husband went missing." She said and looked at Naruto who gave Yuka a wide smile.

"You can trust us Yuka-chan." Naruto cooed.

"O-okay." Yuka replied and stood up. "Thank you for helping me. But I'll just check Sora first and made some dinner for him" she said, pertaining to Naruto.

"t-thank you. By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said and Yuka smiled at him and went towards the door.

"Sorry, I didn't even introduce you to her." Ino apologized the moment Yuka closed the door.

"No worries. But, I'm curious on your plans." He replied, sensing anything that might hear them.

"Just what I explained to the both of you earlier, I think this mission has something to do with Yuka's missing husband." She said again as Naruto creased his brows. "Oh~ idiot, do I need to explain this to you in every bit?" Ino slump her palm on her forehead as Naruto gave her a sheepish smile.

After a long time of explaining and planning; Ino and Naruto finally made their minds. They were going to finish their mission the day after tomorrow. Ino was currently arranging the things she got when she heard a knock on the door; she slowly walked towards it and opened only to be surprised at her unexpected visitor.

"I need to talk to you." She heard a deep voice coming from the raven-haired male.

"About what Yuka and I are talking about?" she asked, her tone was just neutral. She instantly learned how to act whenever he's around, even though her whole body was shaking; she still managed to get her composure collected. "I know you're not her husband, why bothering yourself on our deal?"

"I'm concern about her." he said; Ino's heart suddenly clutched. Does it mean that he totally forgot about her?

"I-I. . ." Ino couldn't find any words to say, she couldn't breathe properly. "I promise nothing bad will happen on her. I . . . I just want to help her find her husband."

"You know where he is?" Tsuyoshi asked, as he studied her.

"I've got a feeling that he is still at the palace. But I can't relay any other details because it may spill our mis- never mind. I'm going to sleep now, so can you please go out?" she said, sweat beads was forming on her forehead. Tsuyoshi looked at her suspiciously before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Thank you for helping and letting us in your house." Ino bowed, Yuka hugged her lightly and let Sora kissed the blonde girl. "Bye little Sora" she said as the little girl in Yuka's arms giggled as she shuffle the little girl's hair.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Ino walked out of the house. Yuka, together with Sora in her arms and her father watched them walked away from them.

It was almost night fall when the two reached the main town; everything was bright and lively. Naruto and Ino stayed on an Inn near the palace so that they would be able to look over it. they were currently eating at the restaurant when the raven-haired man sat beside Naruto and looked at Ino very sternly.

"You know it's rude to stare at a girl while she eats." Ino commented as she felt his intense stare.

"I want to come with you" he said. Ino looked up to him; a mischievous smile plastered on her face

"Did you just realize how attractive and beautiful I am?" she teased as she leaned over him; her face a mere inches away from his, the raven-haired man glared at her that made Naruto cut their staring game.

"woah~ woah~ easy you two." Naruto started, Ino leaned back on her seat as she sipped her drink. "Why do you want to join us? It's very dangerous; especially if you don't know what we're going to do." Naruto said, as he looked to Ino who was currently studying the raven-haired man's still stoic expression.

"He's right. You might just give us a hard time if you insist to come." She said seriously. "I don't want us to have a casualty while we do this."

"I'm aware, very aware that you two are not just any normal people wandering in this place. I just don't know where hidden village are you from." He said his voice almost a whisper; Ino cocked her blonde eyebrows before leaning over the table again; her lips barely touching the raven-haired man's ears.

"Shall we take you there after we succeed on this mission?" she whispered

"Ino" Naruto called her attention; a serious looked on his face. Ino gave off a sly smile on the other blonde.

"So serious Naruto; I won't do him any bad." She said as she turned her full attention on the other man. "Be sure you're ready to die." She stood up and turned her back on them. "Meet us at the inn's exit door before the sun rises." She walked away from them.

"Get anything that would protect you from any harm. I know sooner or later you would remember everything _Sasuke_" Naruto said as the blonde male tapped his shoulder and stood up, leaving him.

* * *

It was still dark outside when they prepared all their things they would needed. Ino combed her long blonde tresses and tied it in a high ponytail before she went outside her room to meet Naruto.

"Ready?" she said with a beaming smile.

"Are you sure you want him to come with us?" Naruto asked her but was only answered by Ino's smile.

"I know that you know very well his capabilities." She said a while later as they headed towards the exit of the inn where they would meet their third member.

"As always. . ." Ino commented the moment they arrived at the exit door. "Excited to know the truth?"

"Let's just go." The raven-haired said as he walked away from the two blondes.

"Hot tempered," Ino mumbled but walked anyway.

The three walked through the silent town; creepy air breeze crawled through Ino's skin but she still managed to warm her body by rubbing both palms. Naruto looked at her worriedly; she just gave him a sly smile before continued walking. Through Tsuyoshi's guide, they made their way through the forest leading to the back of the palace; their plan was to infiltrated the palace in its most isolated place; a half hour passed, they were now at a secluded place at the right wing of the palace, both blonde ninjas depleted their chakra level so that they could walked around undetected. Ino asked Naruto to teach Tsuyoshi to reduce his chakra too, though still oblivious; he obeyed what the blonde man taught.

"So, let the game begins." Naruto said; a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go!" Ino commanded the two as they proceeded to the back door.

They made it to the palace without much noise. Ino looked around to feel any life force in the area but it was cleared. They continued walking, searching every chambers and floors to look for their target but to no avail.

"Don't you think they knew that were coming?" Naruto asked, Ino looked at him fiercely.

"We're the only ones who know this plan, who would spill it to them? And besides, this is a secluded place so no one in their right mind would come in here." She said irritated; then she focused her gazed on their other member. "What's wrong?" Tsuyoshi said nothing but walked away from them; Ino followed him but was lost tract of him "hey. . . Tsuyoshi" she said the moment he stopped walking.

"Don't come any closer." He warned. Ino was confused on what he had said but remained in her position.

"Why?" she asked, but right when she was about to extend her hand for him; a loud bang was heard and both of them were dragged downwards.

* * *

**reviews please ? thankies~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update.**

**thanks for those who read this fic and thanks to Sandy smiles ****for reviewing the last chapter =)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Naruto characters here**

* * *

**Together, as one  
**

**Chapter 11 **

_"hey. . . Tsuyoshi" she said the moment he stopped walking._

_"Don't come any closer." He warned. Ino was confused on what he had said but remained in her position. _

_"Why?" she asked, but right when she was about to extend her hand for him; a loud bang was heard and both of them were dragged downwards._

_._

_._

_._

Ino woke up from the pain she felt on her left leg; she tried her hardest to stand up and look for her companions but all she saw was the raven haired man that was still unconscious. She walked her way to him difficultly, right when she was about to shook his shoulders- blue eyes met the bloody red eyes due to sharingan.

"What are you doing in here Ino?" the man asked her, she was surprised to see those red eyes of his. Her eyes began to water upon coming to conclusion that the man in front of her was indeed Sasuke Uchiha, "Ino"

"I knew from the start that you're Sasuke! I just hope you will recognize me soon!" she cried as she hugged him tightly, clutching his shirt. The man was confused on the blond's action towards him that made him pull her away so that he can see her face.

"What are you saying?" he asked in confusion. "Of course I know you." Ino was taken aback on what he had said.

"y-you. . . Sasuke, do you know who I am?" she asked just as confuse as he was. Sasuke just gave her a puzzled look before nodding his head. Ino then gave off her famous wide grin before hugging him one more time and gave him a loving kiss on the lips; just as Sasuke was about to kiss her back; realization sank on her and she immediately pull away. "I'm sorry. I should have done that." Sasuke gave her again a baffled look before cupping her face in his hands, his eyes looking directly at her baby blue ones, searching for answers on his unspoken question. Ino took a deep sigh before giving him an answer "you don't remember Sasuke" she said in a low tone. "I am now m. . ."

"Don't even say that cause I do remember Ino," Sasuke replied with his cold tone. "I-I think we need to know first why we're here." He said to avoid the topic that was arising. Ino tried to stand up once again, upon seeing her having difficulty in moving, he immediately stood up and gave her assistance which she gladly accept.

"Thank you." She said, Sasuke gave her his warm smile- the one she remembered when they were still together. "I don't know how to explain to you why we're here but I think you would understand this in no time." She said while they were looking up to sense if there was someone up there.

"I'll let you speak later; we should get out of here first." Sasuke replied, his back was facing Ino as he scanned the area around. "I sense no one up there, let's hurry" Sasuke said as he offered his back for Ino to hopped on.

"Sasuke" Ino said while Sasuke crawled on the wall; she received an 'hn' from the raven-haired. "I'm glad your memories came back" once they were on the palace ground, Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes; the Yamanaka heiress just smiled at him before hugging him once again. She was rewarded by a chaste kiss on the lips; though guilty, she still kissed the raven-haired back. _I know I'm committing a sin to Shikamaru but Kami~ I just love this man. _ She thought as she hugged him more.

"Ino!" Naruto ran towards them with a worried expression on his face. "I'm so worried about you! What happened?" he asked "Tsuyoshi, what happened to Ino?"

"Tsuyoshi?" Sasuke asked "dobe, names Sasuke." He said with his signature smirk.

"You do remember us?" Naruto asked, he looked over Ino who was smiling at him as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess you both owe me a story." Sasuke said to the blonds. "But we'll chat later, let's get this done" he added as he activated his sharingan just in time; a bunch of shurikens were thrown at their direction and a masked man in black cloak appeared from the ceiling and attacked them with another batch of shurikens. Sasuke covered the two blonds and dodge all the attacks. He uses his chidori and launched it to the masked man as Naruto covered Ino who was healing herself. It only takes a few seconds and the enemy dropped dead on the floor as Sasuke's chidori disappeared.

"As expected from the mighty Uchiha, it was no sweat!" Naruto exclaimed as he half teased the obsidian-eyed male. He was just replied by a smirk which caused the blond man to growl from irritation "arrogant bastard!" he yelled. Sasuke paid him no attention as he walked towards the only female in the trio; Ino gave him a smile and thumbs up.

"Are you alright now? Or do you need someone to assist you walk?" he asked; concern was evident on his voice, Ino shook her head.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I already healed my injury" she said. "We've been detected." She changed topic, both male was now standing in front of her; eyes were now serious as they waited for the enemies that were coming in their way.

"Ino, you just stay at the back; we can handle this." Sasuke commanded and Naruto winked at her. She nodded and stayed back; just like before, the enemies wore a mask and a black cloak and armed with different types of weapons. Both Naruto and Sasuke prepared for their little battle and waited for the men to attacked first, and just like before they defeated them one by one without the use of their chakra needed technique.

"Thought you'll use your chidori again teme~!" Naruto said as he punched his enemy directly in the face

"Not until you use your rasengan dobe~" Sasuke replied with much cockiness and gave his enemy his Lion Combo. The two finished all the enemies in no time, Ino who was currently watching the fight between her comrades shed a tear as she remembered the old Sasuke and Naruto. When she was about to ran towards the two, someone appeared and attacked her from behind; being quick she easily dodged the attack and threw a kunai on her assailant; the two turned their heads to see Ino fighting and hurriedly went to her aid, Sasuke activated again his sharingan and already launching an attack to the man when he heard Ino pleaded not to kill the man.

"but Ino~" Naruto intervene to the blond girl. "If you show mercy on this man, he will surely kill you."

"you don't understand." Ino hissed as she performed hand seals that was new to Naruto. "ne, ushi, inu; ninpo, kage no tanken" Ino muttered under her breath and her technique was executed.

"argh!" a loud voice was heard from the ceiling and revealed another masked man that was covered with its own blood. The two male in the trio was surprised when several shadows in a form of daggers came rushing to Ino; the other man who attacked the Yamanaka heiress suddenly lost consciousness and fell on the ground. Sasuke went to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"That was one epic technique Ino!" Naruto chimed, Ino smiled at him cockily after she released her technique.

"It was one of the few techniques I developed over the years. Thanks to Shikam. . ." Ino suddenly stopped on her tracks the moment Sasuke left her and walked towards the unconscious man; wanting to kill the emerging tension Naruto walked over the other man that fell from the ceiling, making it sure that he was dead while Ino followed Sasuke and walked towards the one who lost consciousness.

"I can't believe we didn't notice his presence" Naruto commented just to break the ice around them and he also walked where the two was; shocked was evident on his face when Sasuke pulled out the mask from unconscious man. "Ino he is"

"Just as I thought" Ino cut him out, Sasuke looked over Ino then on Naruto who exchanged glances. "We better get out of this place. Sasuke-kun, can you please carry this man?" she asked; Sasuke just shrugged and got the man from the ground and hopped it on his shoulder and began walking, leaving the two blonds behind.

"let's just go" Naruto said to Ino and followed the sharingan user out of the palace.

* * *

**A/N: it's obvious that the _kage no tanken_ that was used by Ino in this chapter was just my creation. =p**

**i used the hand seals _Ne_ (OX), _Ushi_ (RAT) and _Inu_ (DOG) that were using in Naruto to execute the said technique. because **

**1 the OX, were one of the hand signs the Yamanakas used in performing their technique and the RAT by the Naras (it's a SHADOW dagger) and the hand sign for RAT was what they were using for their special shadow technique**

**2 i put DOG because, the hand seal for dog was just cool xD**

**DON'T KILL ME PEOPLE because of this. :**

**R&R if you have time. toodles~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Naruto characters**

**Sandy smiles- ** **sorry if its always too short, I just want to limit the length of the chapters that I post. anyway, thank you for continuing on reading and reviewing this fic. =)**

**Together, as one**

**Chapter 12**

_"Ino he is"_

_"Just as I thought" Ino cut him out, Sasuke looked over Ino then on Naruto who exchanged glances. "We better get out of this place. Sasuke-kun, can you please carry this man?" she asked; Sasuke just shrugged and got the man from the ground and hopped it on his shoulder and began walking, leaving the two blonds behind._

_"let's just go" Naruto said to Ino and followed the sharingan user out of the palace._

_._

_._

_._

"How'd you know it was him?" Naruto asked the other blond as they made their way away from the palace; it was getting dark so they've decided to find an inn in the town to stay in for the night before continuing their walk towards Yuka's house.

"The moment he attacked me, I knew there was something wrong with him; I also sense someone was still watching us." She explained and took a glimpse to the raven haired man who was still walking ahead of them. "You two were so engaged on your own fight that's why you didn't notice him."

"But, it's still unclear why you thought it was him who attacked you." Naruto insisted, Ino took a deep breath

"I just knew that he never really intended or wanted to kill me. That someone was just manipulating his body."

"Just like what Gaara's brother?" Naruto inquired, Ino nodded.

"But that one only used puppets. But the one I killed you know, can use people as his puppets." It was Naruto who nodded this time.

"are you just going to talk there?" Sasuke cut the two, Naruto and Ino exchanged glances; they were now at the front of the inn they were going to stay at.

"Right, sorry Sasuke" Ino apologized before going inside the said inn, the two man followed her. after Ino spoke to the lady at the counter to get rooms they all made their way onto the rooms they rented.

"uhm, I'm going to share the room with this man." Naruto announced once they were at the front of the door.

"No Naruto, I'm going to~"

"You should stay with Sasuke, Ino." Ino was cut off by Naruto and proceeded to enter the room after he got the still unconscious man. Ino looked at Sasuke who just gave her an equal stare before the raven-haired entered first. She sighed before she too, entered.

"Is it okay if I sleep next to you? It's uncomfortable in the cushion." Sasuke said the moment Ino hesitantly closed the door; the blond woman stared at him, shock was written in her face. "I guess it's a no." the Uchiha added upon seeing the surprised reaction of the girl.

"n-no Sasuke, it's . . . okay" Ino replied, her eyes were unfocused; Sasuke walked towards her and she just stood still, "Sasuke~"

"Why you're like this? Ino, you're giving me a hard time" Sasuke said as he caressed her shoulders soothingly "I don't know what I did to you"

"You-you didn't do anything Sasuke." Ino said, her eyes were watery "You know that I'm already married to Shikamaru, right? So you must very well know that I can't be so attach to you!" she almost yelled, tears now freely escaped her pretty face. Without any words, Sasuke crashed his lips towards her; Ino tried to push him away but he kept her both hands under his grip. "Sasuke~!" Ino managed to say after Sasuke pulled away a bit due to the lack of air,

"I love you still Ino. And I don't give a damn if you're married to Shikamaru!" Sasuke said, eyes were now red due to his activated sharingan, Ino suddenly became weak and cried harder but when Sasuke kissed her again, she allowed him and let him do as he pleased. She didn't even noticed that Sasuke was now leaning her on the bed, fear and guiltiness washed over her but Sasuke's tender kisses and caress made her shut her eyes closed and forget about the world.

_I'm sorry Shikamaru, I'm very sorry for betraying you!_ Ino thought as Sasuke slowly trailed kisses from her moist lips towards her jaw then to her neck, she kept her hands on his neck. "Sasuke~" she moaned out his name when she felt something hard on the Uchiha's abdomen; Sasuke smirked when the woman beneath him kept on saying his name as he took off her clothes, the feeling was intense that the Yamanaka felt the blood came rushing on her cheeks.

"Ino~" Sasuke called her out and she opened her eyes, blue eyes still met the crimson orbs. His eyes were questioning the blond if she still wanted to continue, Ino shut her eyes once again, arched her body and cupped the face of her beloved before succumbing to her desires and kissed him tenderly. The sharingan user took it as a yes and both were devoured by their lust and love towards each other.

* * *

"You're finally awake" Naruto started the moment his companion rise from the bed. "I know you have lots of questions but~"

"Who are you?" the dark green haired male asked, his hands were on his head due to the massive head ache he felt

"Oh~ I guess, I'll start from it then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto" the blond introduced, careful as to not let any details of him being a konoha shinobi spill.

"Why am I with you?" the man asked again, Naruto sighed.

_This is going to be a long explanation_ Naruto thought as he rose from his seat and made his way towards the confused man. His black eyes followed his every move.

"You, you're the man I served at the palace, right? Together with the beautiful blond woman?" he nodded in affirmation before sitting beside him.

"What's your name again?"

"I'm Tsuyoshi. Kazahara Tsuyoshi."

"Are you hungry Tsuyoshi?" Naruto asked, but when the man beside him shook his head; he felt the sudden urge to interrogate him and get the most important details in their mission.

"Can I ask you a question Naruto-san?" the blond nodded as he got himself a tea in a nearby table. "Aren't we in the palace of Lord Hiroki?" Naruto shook his head after he gulped his tea.

"Why'd you ask?" he questioned a few moments later, Tsuyoshi's eyes were now unfocused and the blond noticed the shaking hands of the man "Tsuyoshi~"

"I- I'm thankful that you already save me from being there Naruto-san" Tsuyoshi said as he looked at the Naruto, his blue orbs narrowed as he heard it.

"Would you care to tell me why you're thankful? You know, we could help you." He encouraged and the man easily opened up on him.

"Would you promise me not to tell anyone what am I going to tell you Naruto-san?"

"Of course; you can count on me." Naruto said as he smiled at the man.

"Well, I have a family living out of the town. We are near the sea so that we can make a living out of it. I have a wife and a daughter; both of them were living together with my father. I just don't know how they are now." Tsuyoshi started his story.

"If it's okay to ask, why you're at the palace? Are you working in there?" Tsuyoshi's obsidian eyes became narrowed and his face became hard, Naruto was surprised but didn't let it showed.

"No. I was taken by the Lord's shinobis and forced me to work there. The servants of Lord Hiroki tried to take away my memories by forcing an enormous amount of chakra in my head so that I wouldn't be able to get back to our home. It was always like that, the Lord of this country forcibly taken the males and let them work for him, that's why when you ask me if there's no women in that palace I was about to say no but your blond friend intervene." He said, Naruto nodded and remembered how Ino almost killed him because of it.

"Then, what's the reason why there are no women in that palace?" Naruto finally asked, Tsuyoshi just looked at him and then back to the ground

"The female worked there too before, but they were mysteriously become missing and no one could tell where those women went or what happened to them. That's why Lord Hiroki requested males instead of females from then on; but when no one volunteered, they were taken by force."

"I see. . ." Naruto said "then, you have to go home tomorrow we'll escort you and we'll make sure you won't be back on the palace again." Tsuyoshi smiled at the blond male

"Thank you Naruto-san"

* * *

**A/N: sorry if the Characters were OOC**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Together, as one**

**Chapter 13**

_"The female worked there too before, but they were mysteriously become missing and no one could tell where those women went or what happened to them. That's why Lord Hiroki requested males instead of females from then on; but when no one volunteered, they were taken by force."_

_"I see. . ." Naruto said "then, you have to go home tomorrow we'll escort you and we'll make sure you won't be back on the palace again." Tsuyoshi smiled at the blond male _

_"Thank you Naruto-san"_

_._

_._

_._

Two bodies were intertwined; Sasuke's strong arms were protectively wrapped on the Yamanaka's waist. A looked of satisfaction was evident on Sasuke as he caressed Ino's face lovingly.

"I love you" he murmured before kissing her cheeks; Ino woke from the sudden sensation and looked dreamily at Sasuke. She softly touched his face then cupped it in her hands before fully kissed him on the lips, Sasuke didn't hesitate to respond. The two continued their little activity the night before that only the two of them knew; of course Naruto could only guessed.

A sensation both they knew so well build up again as Sasuke lovingly kissed Ino while travelling his hand along the curved of her body, the blond arched her back so Sasuke could took a hold on her body as he pleased. The two broke from the kiss looking hungrily at each other's eyes as lust once again devoured their mind.

After an hour of pleasure, both of them were know dressed. Ino was combing her long blond hair while Sasuke tied his purple obi. A knocked on the door was their cue to leave; Sasuke opened it and saw Naruto together with the man they carried last night, Ino smiled at the two men before she stood up and walked over them.

"I supposed you remember me, right Tsuyoshi-san?" she said with a warm smile, the man only nodded at her. "By the way, this is Uchiha Sasuke. You'll get to know each other once we arrived at your home."

"You know where I live?" Tsuyoshi asked her, she grinned at him before nodding in response

"Well, let's go!" Naruto said energetically, cutting the two; the three followed the blond male and headed off of the inn.

The four of them stopped at a local diner to get something to eat and after they finished eating, they all continued walking out of the town. Ino was busy talking to Tsuyoshi, asking him about what happened to him inside the palace which left Sasuke to walk with Naruto.

"Sooo, how's your night together Teme?" Naruto asked mischievously, Sasuke shot him a glare but said nothing. "Come on! I know your story Teme"

"Just keep on walking" Sasuke only said and walked ahead of him. Naruto scowled at his best fried's reaction but still followed them.

"Stop" Ino announced when they were near Tsuyoshi's house. The three men stopped; Sasuke and Naruto looked over to Ino and they both immediately knew why they called for a stop. "It was him indeed" Ino whispered.

"Why would they be here?" Naruto asked her, Sasuke kept on sensing and listening to the two blonds.

"Maybe they concluded that Tsuyoshi would most probably go here." Ino explained and they moved away from the house immediately. They were near the seashore and they stayed there for a good couple of hours until the unwanted presence were gone. Naruto was the one who went back near the house with measured steps, making it sure that they wouldn't be tracked by the enemies. Ino and Sasuke both stayed as to where Tsuyoshi was; just in case someone ambushed the man they were going to protect him

"Lord Hiroki's men were gone. I couldn't sense their presence anywhere near the house." Naruto said when he reached his comrades.

"Do you think it's safe to take him back to his house?" Sasuke asked, the two blonds exchanged looks and then both turned their gaze towards Tsuyoshi,

"Do you have any place to stay at? Even just for a while?" Naruto asked the black-haired man, Tsuyoshi thought at it for a while before he shook his head.

"That's bad" Naruto replied, "what do you have in mind now, Ino?" he said towards the other blond. Ino looked over the three men.

"We don't have any choice but to take him back." Ino responded

"But we can't take the risk of him being caught by the palace's shinobi, Ino." Sasuke reasoned out.

"But there's no other place to hide. Besides, there's a possibility that the palace shinobi didn't find Tsuyoshi, his family might be put to danger. If we are going to return to the house, we could protect them." Both male was silent after Ino explained her reason.

"You're right" Naruto agreed, Sasuke kept silent. After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke finally agreed and the four of them started to head back to the house.

* * *

"Tsu-tsuyoshi?" Yuka almost whispered upon seeing her husband, Tsuyoshi ran towards Yuka and hugged her tightly; Ino was sobbing when she saw how the two missed each other, she felt someone pulled her and saw Sasuke with his arms around her shoulders and waist, Naruto saw the gesture Sasuke gave Ino but did not say anything. After the family's little reunion, everyone gathered on the table to discuss everything they knew to Tsuyoshi's family. It was very tiring, but it was all worthwhile, seeing them together again; Ino and the others clearly saw how Tsuyoshi love his family by the way he gently and lovingly caressed Yuka and how he played with little Sora.

It was then that Sasuke learnt all about what happened to him, how Yuka's father found him at the edge of the cliff and how they took him in their care while Tsuyoshi was abducted in the three decided to spend the night at Tsuyoshi's house, just in case Lord Hiroki's shinobis suddenly attacked, there would be someone to protect the family.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Ino asked, as they were preparing to sleep when Sasuke suddenly took out his things.

"I'm going to finish my mission" he replied as he was about to open the door.

"We all know that we have a complicated mission here Teme, but we couldn't let you do that" Naruto said trying to stop him. "We couldn't let you finish your mission in the expense of our mission"

"Hn. Whatever you say Naruto." Was Sasuke all said before he went out of the door?.

"Are we just going to let him do it?" Ino asked Naruto

"No way." The blond male said as he too followed the raven-haired.

It was a difficult situation for both Naruto and Ino; their mission was to protect the Lord from any harm and yet, Sasuke and his team then were assigned to assassinate the Lord. They were clearly sided to the villagers that wanted their leader dead but it was also their duty to finish and accomplished the mission assigned to them.

"Then, I have no choice" she said and packed her things too. She was about to instruct Tsuyoshi when she saw Naruto entered the house again. "What?" Ino asked,

"They surrounded the house. We better get ready" Naruto said and told the family to stay intact at the safest place. As soon as they were hiding under the house (which was leaded by Yuka's father) both blonds went out of the house, just then a loud blast was heard and the house were burnt to ashes in a matter of seconds

"That was some jutsu huh~" Naruto yelled, they both prepared to attacked when then was a flashed of lightning seen and Sasuke emerged from nowhere. "You could have just let us help you Teme" Naruto said irritated,

"Hn" Sasuke said. They were about to aid at the family underground when someone suddenly spoke

"How could Konoha shinobis be so untrustworthy?" Lord Hiroki appeared with his two hired ninjas; without any word, Sasuke launched on attacking Naruto was close behind, Ino was left but still prepared to fight. It was all too sudden and she felt someone from behind and all she could see was black.

"Sasuke~!" she yelled before darkness engulfed her mind.

* * *

**A/N : reviews and criticisms are always welcomed so that i would know if there's anything to change. thank you  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**well i guess, I'm improving on the length of the fic ne~? hehe ;)**

**anyways, thanks for the reviews ****Sandy smiles and anielka hyuuga. **

**R&R people. it motivates me to write, thanks~**

**disclaimer: i do not own the characters**

**Together, as one**

**Chapter 14**

_"How could Konoha shinobis be so untrustworthy?" Lord Hiroki appeared with his two hired ninjas; without any word, Sasuke launched on attacking Naruto was close behind, Ino was left but still prepared to fight. It was all too sudden and she felt someone from behind and all she could see was black. _

_"Sasuke~!" she yelled before darkness engulfed her mind._

_._

_._

_._

"Kami did listen to my prayer!" Ino heard someone said and she was familiar to it.

"Shika. . . maru?" She uttered weakly; she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her frail ones. "am I back at Konoha?" she asked fully aware now of her surroundings. She looked at the pineapple-haired male and saw him smile.

"You were unconscious for the past week. Hokage-sama even told us that you might not make it, but we still prayed that you will recover, Ino," Shikamaru explained; she couldn't remember anything that happened at the Land of Waves right after she fainted.

"Where's Sas- I mean, where's Naruto?" she asked, Shikamaru shrugged. After she woke up, she still looked for other people instead of her own husband.

"He was resting on his place; he too was badly hurt but not as bad as yours." He said as he squeezed her hand gently. "I'm glad you're okay now." She looked at him; then remembered suddenly what happened between her and Sasuke, she felt guilty alright but she couldn't make herself feel at ease with Shikamaru's presence now that she knew that the raven-haired was still alive. She wondered where could he been. Is he with Naruto now? Did he stayed at Yuka's house or came back here at Konoha? There were so many questions that floated in her mind that she didn't even heard Shikamaru asked her. "Ino"

"Ino?"

"S-Shikamaru?" she asked astonished, the shadow-possessor smiled at her and gestured for her to drink a glass of water. She drank the water slowly and thanked him; she was even shocked when Shikamaru kissed her on the cheek. "w-what was that for?"

"Nothing; am I not allowed to kiss my wife without any reason?" he asked; she did not say anything to avoid conflict. This marriage surely made a toll on her feelings with Shikamaru.

"Shika" she called out and he was hurriedly at her aid

"What is it? Do you need anything?" her husband asked attentively; she was sure, before she departed for her mission, she and Shika had a fight and he did not even see her leave; heck, she didn't even sure if he knew about her mission. What's with him right now was something Ino has doubted. "hey~ Ino"

"Ah~ can I make a request?" she asked and smiled shyly at him. "Will you take Naruto here? I want to him what happened on our mission" she said and Shikamaru just smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll be quick" he said and planted a kiss on her lips before he left which startled the blond.

_He smiles a lot. Is there anything wrong?_ She thought. She was lost on her own thoughts that she didn't know Sakura had entered her room.

"How are you Ino?" the pink-haired medic nin asked as he made her way towards Ino's bed, the blond smiled at her

"I'm doing okay now." She replied, Sakura examined her before she jotted down some information on her pad. "How's Naruto? Shika said he was hurt from our mission too"

"Yeah~, but he's okay now. Unlike you, it took a week before you wake up" she said and Ino dropped her gazed on her lap. "Do you know what happened before you passed out?" Ino looked at her again before she shook her head. Sakura changed the topic to cheer Ino up; the girls continued to talk until Shikamaru came back and brought Naruto along.

"Are you feeling okay now, Ino?" Naruto asked the moment he saw Ino. As if it was a sign or something, Shikamaru and Sakura left the room to let the two blond talked.

"I'm okay now" Ino replied when she was sure that the two was away from the room. "Where is he? Is he with you?" Naruto did not met her eyes when she asked about Sasuke, "Naru"

"We failed the mission, but it was okay. Lord Hiroki died and the town was now freed from his selfishness" the blond male said instead, avoiding the topic Ino brought up. "You were kidnapped by his men and we both find you until we were dragged at the palace. He saw you tied up and someone forced his chakra on your unconscious body, we suspected it was some kind of jutsu to weaken the limbs of its target until it died. He was furious and killed the people surrounded him; the one who put you in a coma was killed merciless, when I arrived; he was beating the hell out of Hiroki. He was really angry, Ino." Naruto explained and Ino was shaking from the tears that were pouring out of her eyes.

"I want to know where he is" she begged as she clutched Naruto's jacket. "Is he here?"

"He stayed there. He said, it would be safe for the two of you to separate" Naruto said sadly "it was he who carried you all through out until we get here."

"Does Sakura know he is alive?" Ino asked, trying to calm herself. Naruto shook his head

"I'm going to tell her when you're out of the hospital. Rest well Ino" he said. "By the way, he wanted you to have this" he added as he fished out something from his pocket and gave Ino a rectangular box

"What is this?" she asked as she looked at Naruto who just encouraged her to open the box; lying in there was a necklace with a fan-shaped pendant- the symbol of the Uchiha clan; she also saw a letter incorporated on the box and she pulled it out and read its contents.

_Ino, by the time you have this we were probably away from each other again. I won't see you for the mean time, that's why I gave you this Uchiha necklace for you to remember that I'm always here for you. I love you and I promise you, we'll see each other again._

_-Sasuke_

She folded back the paper and wiped away her tears.

_No matter what happened, I will always protect you- even if I'm afar from you._

"Thank you Naruto." She said as she smiled at the blond.

* * *

One month has passed and everything was normal; she was still aloof with Shikamaru but get along well with his parents, but then, she still did her duties as his wife; she also worked part time at their flower shop and accept missions occasionally.

"kaa-san, have you seen Shikamaru?" she asked when she arrived at the kitchen where Yoshino was. The older Nara female shook her head as she turned around to meet her daughter-in-law. "I think he didn't sleep here. I waited for him until before midnight but he didn't went home" she said, Yoshino walked over her and held her hands soothingly

"Did you two fight?" Yoshino asked, Ino shook her head "maybe he was with Chouji, he was stressing himself because of the Chunin exams" the older female said and she smiled. When she was about to stood up, a nauseating feeling overwhelmed her and the urged to go to the bathroom took over her. "Ino~ are you okay?" Yoshino yelled as she followed the young blond up until the bathroom door. Ino opened the faucet of the sink to overcome the noise of her puke.

_What the hell's happening to me?_ She thought as she gargled her mouth and wiped it with a clean towel.

"Ino~!" she still heard Yoshino behind the bathroom door, she closed the faucet and opened the door

"I'm okay now 'kaa-san." She said and excused herself.

It was noontime when Shikamaru arrived at his house; he was exhausted because of the previous night. He went directly to their room only to found his wife sound asleep, he smiled at her peaceful form and slipped on the sheets with her, wrapping his arms around her waist; she felt Ino stirred a bit but didn't wake up so he just tightened his grip on her and savoured the smell of her hair.

"Shikama~" Yoshino was cut when she saw his son and daughter sleeping peacefully together; Shikamaru's arm was still on the blond's waist and Ino's arms were on Shikamaru's side and her face was buried on his chest. Contented at what she saw, she left the couple's room and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

By the time Ino went to see her best friend, Sakura knew all about Sasuke; at first she was mad at the blond for not telling her that the raven-haired was still alive, but Ino managed to explain everything on the pink-haired woman and easily forgave her.

"Do you feel anything other than throwing up every morning?" Sakura asked the blond; it was almost two weeks now since Ino experienced this weird feeling and she's afraid that her conclusion was right so she consulted her friend about it.

"I feel dizzy; please Sakura, I know that we both know what's happening to me. I just want to confirm it" she pleaded, Sakura looked at her worriedly and finally gave her the kit; she took a glimpsed of it and hesitantly went to used the restroom.

After a couple of minutes, she went back at Sakura and eyes were now watery as she held the kit on her hand; Sakura knew what was the result from the way Ino's whole body was shaking. She shrugged at her best friend's complicated situation; she led her to the hair she once seated and calm the blond.

"I know it's rude to ask about this but. . ." she looked at Ino's eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you know who the father is?" Ino clenched the kit on her hand; her eyes were puffy and swollen due to her cries. After a few more minutes, she was calm now; Sakura gave her a glass of tea to calm her more before she asked again the dreaded question.

"It's Sasuke"


	15. Chapter 15

**nothing much to say other that thank you for the reviews pals!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**Together, as one**

**Chapter 15**

_After a couple of minutes, she went back at Sakura and eyes were now watery as she held the kit on her hand; Sakura knew what was the result from the way Ino's whole body was shaking. She shrugged at her best friend's complicated situation; she led her to the hair she once seated and calm the blond._

_"I know it's rude to ask about this but. . ." she looked at Ino's eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you know who the father is?" Ino clenched the kit on her hand; her eyes were puffy and swollen due to her cries. After a few more minutes, she was calm now; Sakura gave her a glass of tea to calm her more before she asked again the dreaded question._

_"It's Sasuke" _

_._

_._

_._

"It's Sasuke" Ino whispered but Sakura clearly heard what her blond friend had said and it was indeed a revelation out of revelation. She pulled Ino rather harshly and made her looked at her.

"You're sure of that Ino?" the blonde nodded her head and Sakura thought she might even had a headache "This is a big mess!" she added a while later to the impassive blond but careful as to not hear by anyone, Ino just looked down at the kit she was still holding.

"I just wished I got intimate with Shika too, so I could cover this up!" Ino said and tears wildly fell again from her eyes. Sakura hugged Ino, she pitied the blond; it was too complicated for her. When her tummy started to get bigger, for sure they would all concluded it was her and Shikamaru's baby, but her worried was not for the people around, it's for Shikamaru who would surely and immediately analyzed the situation. It was Ino who told her that she didn't had any intimate moment with her husband but got intimate with the Uchiha, and Sakura knew Shikamaru too well; the Nara was a genius so he would be furious once he found out about Ino's pregnancy. How would they tell Shikamaru all about this?

"do you have any idea in mind?" the pink-haired asked when Ino calmed down again, it's normal for a pregnant woman to get too emotional, but crying all over again was too dangerous for the well being of the developing fetus she was carrying.

"None at this moment, Sakura" Ino said as she sipped again the remaining tea in her cup. They already discarded the kit and cleaned everything; no sign of anything doubtful- at least that's what they thought.

"Why . . . why don't you tell that someone forced himself on you and you ended up getting pregnant?" Sakura suggested all of a sudden, Ino looked at her tiredly and again, shook her head. The medic nin frowned miserably

"For sure, he would ask where would be Naruto when someone attacked me. How would I tell him about that?" Ino said, "We both know how Shika thinks. He will be suspicious"

"But can you tell him the truth about it?" Sakura asked frustrated at her long time friend. She wanted to help her in any way possible, but it was Ino who will decide what's good for her own.

"I'll cross the bridge when I get there Sakura, thank you for your help. You and Naruto have done too much." She thanked Sakura and fixed herself.

"It's nothing. You know how much I wanted to help you." Sakura replied with a smile on her face. The two woman engaged in an embrace before Ino finally went home, leaving Sakura on her office.

* * *

"Leaving already? It's still too early." A pair of soft arms encircled him as he fastened the zipper of his vest.

"I've been wasting my time here, and you know how much I hated this!" he yelled, he was royally pissed at the woman that was clinging onto him; heck, he was even pissed at her smirking at him.

"But you did enjoy the time when you are inside of me, right?" the woman mocked as she stood up, wrapping the sheets on her bare body. the man was more irritated because of her stupid dirty words, "I bet she couldn't do that to you" the next thing she knew was he body was pushed hardly on the wall with his hands on her neck.

"I'm not the man who fights with a woman, but you're getting on my nerve" he said and let go of the woman's neck and hurriedly went out of the room.

"I'm sure you'll be back here; I'm just waiting my dear~" he heard the woman said seductively; he mumbled some incoherent words before speeding up his walk out of the place.

Every day, Naruto waited for Sakura outside the hospital so he could walk her home; the pink-haired walked out of the hospital just in time Naruto arrived and the two started to head off. She was contemplating whether or not to tell Naruto about Ino's condition; she knew that if Naruto learnt about it, he would waste no time and let Sasuke know about it too, to which may lead to so much complications.

"Sakura-chan, anything wrong?" she heard Naruto asked worriedly, she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Nothing." She replied and entwined their hands.

"If you say so," The blond male said, he knew that Sakura would tell him what's bothering her when she was ready and so he decided not to push the topic.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura said and both of them walked towards the dark-haired man who was sitting on the bench near the academy. "Are you okay?" The shadow-possessor looked at the couple in front of him and smiled at them

"yoh~!" he greeted, the two knew he just forced it but brushed the thought off.

"Why you're here?" Naruto asked but Shikamaru remained silent.

"Naruto, let's have a drink" Shikamaru said after some time, "my treat; at the Yakiniku-Q" Naruto looked at the emotionless Nara then to Sakura who just gave him a curt nod and a smile.

"Alright, wait for me; I'll just walk Sakura home" the blond male said and left Shikamaru.

* * *

"You're drunk" Ino said when Shikamaru slide opened their bedroom door. She walked over him and helped him walked towards their bed

"How's the baby?" Shikamaru asked all of the sudden that left Ino speechless

_He knew_ she thought. She felt Shikamaru forced her to looked at him, she was expecting something from him but all he did was hugged her.

"Who's the father, Ino?" he asked, Ino felt her night dress dampening form his tears and her heart suddenly clamped because of guiltiness she felt.

"I'm sorry Shika" was all she could response; she hugged him back as tears fell again from her eyes. "I'm sorry"

"All the signs were there, but I just let it passed. I convinced myself that you're just too fatigue that's why you're having those kind of sickness but I grew tired of it Ino." Shikamaru said without a stop; he pushed her gently and she looked at him directly on his brown orbs. "All I want to know is who the father is" he pleaded her; Ino wanted to rage but she knew if there's someone who must be angry, it would be Shikamaru nonetheless. She put up all her courage and held both of Shikamaru's hands and enclosed it with her hands.

"Shikamaru," she said as she sniffed "its Sa. . ."

"Ino wake up." Ino jolted up from the bed, beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Shika" she said almost out breath. "Is it just a dream?" she asked more to herself than on Shikamaru

"What dream?" the pineapple-haired jounin asked his wife as he helped her sat down and wiped her sweat. Ino looked at him flabbergasted

_It was just a dream_ she thought and smiled inwardly but felt guilty all over again when Shikamaru hugged her from behind and started to kiss her from her shoulder down her neck. "Shika~" she moaned when Shikamaru kissed her soft spot. "Shika" she called out again

"hmmmm~" the Nara only responded her with a groan as his hands made their way on her night dress, creeping it's way on her stomach; Ino then regained her senses and pushed herself away from Shikamaru, her flushed face didn't help a bit. The shadow-possessor smirked at Ino's tremendous frame; her hair was disarray on the ends, her face was flushed and her night dress was hiked hastily up to her thighs. He couldn't help himself and crawled over her

"Shika please?" Ino tried to plead when Shikamaru was right in front of her. His eyes were lightened with lust and a mischievous smirk was crept on his usual bored face, she attempted to cover her front but her husband removed them gently. "Shika~"

"Not now Ino." He said and kissed her on the lips as he continued his ministrations on her. Feeling helpless, Ino just closed her eyes and let Shikamaru do as he pleased.

* * *

"Hokage-sama" Ino stood before Tsunade who was busy stamping the mission reports that was pile don her desk. "May I ask a favour from you?"

"What is it Yamana- I mean, Nara?" Tsunade replied but did looked up at her, Ino took a deep breath; she looked at Shizune who was looking at her with curiosity and worried filled eyes.

"I want to leave Konoha for a month Hokage-sama" Ino said, fists clenching and heart beats rapidly; Tsunade finally looked at her with a creased eyebrows.

"Come again?" the older blond said and Ino repeated her request. "Do you have any logical reason behind this sudden request of leave Ino?" Tsunade questioned her and Ino froze at the Hokage's query.

"I-I" Ino thought for a good reason "Hokage-sama I just want to rest, because I feel so ill lately" she lied.

"But it's a whole month you're asking Ino; did you discuss it with your husband?" Tsunade asked her more, feeling her tense every time she added another question.

"No Hokage-sama, I want him to know that . . . that"

"Tell me Ino, is there something bothering you?" the young blond were cut off and looked at the Hokage, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and one again looked at the older female.

"Yes Hokage-sama" she answered truthfully; Tsunade remained silent and waited for Ino to tell her what's wrong. The mind walker sighed again and confessed everything on the fifth Hokage.

"What?" Tsunade asked disbelievingly, even Shizune was astounded at her confession. "Is it true Ino?" she asked once again, fearing that there must be something wrong in her hearing capabilities.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Ino replied as she lowered her head; the renowned best medical nin in the whole fire country finally stood up from her seat and walked towards Ino and examined her; she shook her head upon confirming the young blond's condition.

"This is going to be difficult for the both of you but I will help you until you made a decision for yourself Ino." Tsunade said as she pointed her sharp fingernails on her stomach while she slumped on her seat again.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked the Yamanaka heiress

"I'll let you leave" the Hokage announced, "but only for a week."


	16. Chapter 16

**thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. =) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto characters**

**Together, as one**

**Chapter 16**

_"This is going to be difficult for the both of you but I will help you until you made a decision for yourself Ino." Tsunade said as she pointed her sharp fingernails on her stomach while she slumped on her seat again._

_"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked the Yamanaka heiress_

_ "I'll let you leave" the Hokage announced, "but only for a week."_

_._

_._

_._

"So she's leaving you once again?" Temari asked the irritated Shikamaru. "Man~ I wouldn't be surprised if one day she'll come back pregnant."

"Don't you dare say those things on her" Shikamaru warned the feisty Suna diplomat; it was very unusual to the next head of the Nara clan to lose his temper towards women but Temari would just go on his nerves whenever she said bad or rather worst things about Ino. Oh joy for Shikamaru, the Kazekage's older sister was always stuck up with him because he was her chosen companion whenever she's in the Leaf.

"okay, okay" Temari said and leaned over the Nara jounin "If she will leave today, then. . ." she said seductively as she licked the shell of Shikamaru's ears "we could have all the time together." Shikamaru pulled her away from him and darted a glare

"Go find someone who will fall for your seduction" he said and walked away from her.

"I really didn't imagine that you could play the role of being hard to get, Shikamaru" she said to herself as she looked at the retreating figure of the Nara.

* * *

Ino was packing her things on their room when Shikamaru entered; she was startled but didn't show a bit of it. The pineapple-head just looked at her blankly, as if studying her form which made it so uncomfortable for the blond. Shikamaru was not surprised when Ino told him earlier that she was assigned to a mission but didn't say anything about the said mission; heck, it was always like that anyways.

"So, do you want me to walk you on the main gates?" Shikamaru opened a topic but Ino just looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm good on my own Shika; you don't have to worry." The blond said as she stood up; her bag was slumped on her back and was about to walked outside the room when Shikamaru prevented her by holding her hand, she arched her blond brow.

"Take care on your mission" Shikamaru said and stood up as well before leaving a soft kiss on her cheeks. The blond's guilty feeling was overwhelming but she braced herself to avoid the tears that were threatening to form on her eyes. She's very torn about her situation

"I will" she replied and gave her husband a quick hug and a peck on his lips before leaving the room.

* * *

"I'm going now Tsunade-sama" Ino said as she stood before the fifth Hokage.

"By the way" Tsunade started, "where are you going to stay?" she inquired the blond in front of her.

"I don't know yet. I'll just send a scroll once I am settled to whatever place I go" she replied

"Are you going to see _him?_" Tsunade asked again, Ino shrugged before she shook her head. The older blond nodded her head before she dismissed the young woman.

"Her condition is very difficult Tsunade-sama" Shizune said when Ino walked outside the office. "I feel sorry for her"

"Don't be Shizune, Ino is a strong woman. I know she'll find a solution in her situation" Tsunade said

Ino walked towards the gate of Konoha, she bid her good bye to her father before she went to see Sakura and bid her good bye as well. She was not surprised when Sakura tried to convince her to stay but she still refused and gave her best friend a hug that the pink-haired tightened before she let her go.

_I don't know where I would go; but I'm not going to where is Sasuke. I just can't tell him yet. _She thought and headed her way outside Konoha's gates.

It took her almost three days to travel and Ino was now nearing the Suna's entrance. Upon entering the Sand Village, Ino noticed that Temari just arrived as well and decided to greet the Suna kunoichi; she grew fond of the Kazekage's sister that's why she's confident to tell her everything about her life; even the fact that she doesn't really wanted to get married with Shikamaru . She was a big sister for her- or just she thought.

"I thought you're on a mission?" Temari asked as they both strolled around the Sand Village, Ino smiled timidly at her.

"And I also thought you're in Konoha?" the younger blond asked back

"I just needed something, but I'll be back there after two days." Temari replied. "So, why you're here?" she asked again. Ino took a deep sigh before she spoke.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I lied when I told them I was assigned to a mission" Ino told her truthfully which earned her a creased brow from the other blond "I wanted to get away from Shika, even for just a week"

"Are you still not comfortable with him?" Temari asked, Ino nodded and stopped on her tracts.

"And besides, I need to sort out things before I make a decision" she stated

"What decision?" Temari was now curious as to what Ino was saying; Ino on the other hand was contemplating whether to tell Temari about her condition or not. "anyway, do you have anyone to stay at while you're here?"

"I'm going to stay at some inn" Ino replied casually.

"Just stay with us." Temari offered, Ino looked at her and smiled brightly

"That's a major relief. Thanks Temari" the Sand kunoichi only replied with a smile and they both headed towards Temari's house.

* * *

"Dobe, are you in there?" Naruto was disturbed from his sleep when someone knocked on his door, he groaned out of annoyance before he stood up from his bed and took a glance at his bedside clock.

"What do you want?" he half yelled as he made his way towards the door "it's just two in the morning!"

"It's me Dobe, open this door!" Naruto was finally awaken when he recognized Sasuke's voice

"What are you doing here Teme?" he asked the moment he opened the door, Sasuke then immediately walked pass the blond and entered the house

"I will stay here; will you tell Ino to go here so that we can meet up?" he said; Naruto's face became grim and Sasuke did notice it "why?"

"She's not here in Konoha" he stated; he already closed the door but he still remained standing there "Sakura-chan told me that she went away and no one knows where she goes"

"What!?" Sasuke barked and walked towards Naruto and grabbed him by the collar "what the hell happen here?"

"I don't know! Sakura-chan didn't tell anything." He said and the raven-haired calmed down a bit as he let go of Naruto.

"Does she know when Ino's going back?" he asked, Naruto shook his head. "Let me stay here for a while. I just want to see her" he said and was about to sleep

"Hey Teme!" Naruto said

"What?" he asked angrily

"That's my bed!" Naruto retorted, Sasuke just smirked at him; he's back was facing the blond man

"Sleep at the floor Dobe; be a good host to your visitor" he said; and Naruto just groaned.

"I sense something in you Ino, are you sick?" Gaara asked the blond; they were seated across each other at the table. Temari raised her brow on her younger brother's statement and observed the blond beside her. Ino smiled at the red-head man before she shook her head

"I'm good Gaara," she lied; Gaara knew that she just lied but said no more.

"Well, I better get going" Kankuro said and stood up, and Gaara did leaving the two blond alone. The moment the front door closed, Ino hurriedly went to the bathroom and threw up all the breakfast she ate. Temari was confused and followed Ino only to hear her throwing up.

"Hey Ino, are you okay?" she asked as she knocked on the door; after a couple of minutes Ino finally opened the door. "What the hell happen to you?" Temari asked, Ino was on the verge of crying "tell me what's wrong" the older blond commanded

"Temari... I'm. . . I'm pregnant" she uttered as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"What!?" Temari exclaimed; the blond kunoichi of Suna was surprised to Ino's revelation; it was obviously not Shikamaru's so she pressed the topic further to know who the father is even though she's aware that Ino wasn't comfortable "I thought you two. . ."

"Temari, please keep this a secret from everyone." Ino begged, the woman in front of her just stared at her, waiting for her reply "the father's not Shika"

"Cut the crap Ino, tell me who the father is!" Temari grew tired and yelled at her. Ino was astounded at the older woman's reaction; tears continued to flow from her baby blue eyes. Somewhere in her mind told her not to tell Temari about the child's father but then she still chose to tell her because they are friends- and she really needed someone right now.

"It's Sasuke" she said; "please Temari, don't tell anyone about this."

"Ino, I. . . I promise" she replied and hugged the younger blond. And unknown to Ino, she just committed the biggest mistake in her whole life.

_Way to go my dear_ Temari wickedly thought as she continued to comfort the poor blond.

* * *

**this fic is getting more and more dramatic. . . reviews anyone ? **


End file.
